That Same Storm
by DragonKoal
Summary: (This is a sequal to the story: Breath of fire: another world) It has been a long time since Jeff had returned to his world, he still posses the power of the red dragon and has been hiding it from the world. But now there is another secret he must keep hidden when a certain dragoness arrives in his world from the same strange storm..
1. Chapter 1: Strange Storm

(Hello everyone, you're probably wondering what happened to my MM: another world story? Well... I was actually ashamed of the story and how it was going to end up follow Majora's mask plot exactly, I honestly couldn't for the life of me think of anything original to go along with it. So I've retyped the same intro with some edits and tweaks here and there. So instead of a zelda world, I'm gong on a different story path. To clear up some confusion, Jeff gained the power of fire and a draconic transformation when he was last in the world of breath of fire 4. The dragon form of his is not powerful but strong enough to help him survive, he can still be effect by other forms of magic that isn't fired based and didn't exist in bof4. If Jeff seems too powerful, be sure to warn us. Please, leave a friendly comment. I do plan to edit this chapter incase I made a mistake, either typo, spelling error, or a mistake with a characters' personality. )

-Jeff's PoV-

It has been a few months since then and I am now living in a much better home, plus during the time of those three years, I have been staying off my laptop during any rainstorms, no matter how weak they were, I honestly did not want to end up in yet another game world, I'm lucky that I was sent home.

Currently, my job still remains the same but I've been promoted for a different task instead of dishwasher to truck delivery. I help carry heavy supplies from a truck to the freezer and vice versa to most restaurants Yea, I now it isn't excited but compared to the chaos I had three years ago, its better to be alive than to risk my life in another world.. Ya know? now that I think about it, the world of breath of fire's flow of time seemed faster because when I returned to my own world thanks to Ryu, I noticed that only five minutes had passed, but I have no idea how many days had passed when I was in that world.

Any who, every day at work I had to wear a pair of sunglasses and told a little lie to my boss that my eyes had gotten sensitive to light and that the doctor told me that sunglasses were required. So far, it has worked, I also had to be careful about what or who I lift because of my draconian strength, same goes for my breathing because if I exhale too hard, you'll see flames coming out of my mouth.

After work, I have been visiting the library everyday to do some research on thunder storms but so far not a single book could explain to me anything about purple or green thunder storms. Now, purple lighting actually existed but it wasn't close to what I was looking for, what I was looking for was answers to purple and green rainclouds that sparked with that color..

I was growing more and more frustrated when I didn't get my answer, it has to be a logical explanation for all of this like some kind of experiment testing gone wrong or something..

I eventually returned to my apartment, inserting the key and entering my home, I've mostly kept to myself and never really socialized with others except short conversations with my boss, but you couldn't really blame for the fear I felt of being discovered.

After I had taken a nice cold shower and gotten dressed up in just a pair of red shorts and a short sleeved white shirt, I was going to relax and just watch some television and allow my aching muscles to re-cooperate from today's job.

...Or so I was going to relax but my home began to softly shake and rumble, I notice that the it darkened outside as if the sun was being covered up by clouds.. Suddenly I heard a crashed in the backyard, causing me to quickly put on my flip flops and run downstairs to found out what it was. I looked toward the sky and.. fear soon clouded my mind.. I saw those same strange green and purple familiar storm clouds, the same ones from that day I got sucked into another world. But before I could ponder any more, I noticed that my yard was slightly torn it as if some kind of small ship had crash landed, my eyes followed the trail until it stopped the body of a young purple dragoness, my heart began to race when I realized it was Cynder. Now, I knew very little about Cynder and to be hones I've never played the game she first appeared in, I only games I've played were three of the Spyro Games. The first spyro game, enter the dragonfly for the gamecube, and the Spyro: The Eternal Night for the GBA.

I quickly looked around but mostly around near my fences, but I knelled down and quickly lift her up. I ran inside, not wanting anyone to discover what exactly happen, or at least I hope no one did. I brought her inside and gently laid her on top of my bed, my mind began racing with thoughts. What was I going to do? It was bad enough I had to keep my dragon powers a secret but now I had keep this dragoness safe, who knows how others would react.

I suddenly froze in place when I heard her groan, how was I going to explain this.

"W-where..where.. Where am I?" She spoke with a gentle voice.

I kind of tensed up, but I spoke quickly. "Please, don't move.. You just suffered quite a fall" I said.

She suddenly backed away when she saw me. "get away from me, ape!"

"Ape? Do I really have the face of one to you?" I asked her. The only apes I knew from her universe were the ones I saw in The Eternal Night for the GBA.

She looked around in a panic, her eyes twitching and looking all over the place, she didn't even hear what I said.

She suddenly made a mad dash out of my room and into the living room, I cursed under my breath as I ran after her, she ran into the kitchen then ran into the bathroom, she was knocking things down and she was acting like a wild scared cat.

"Will you calm down!?" I demanded as I attempted to grab hold of her to get her to stop running franticly through my home.

"No! let me go!" she yelled, she bit my wrist, forcing me to pull away. She ran over to the near door as she noticed sunlight coming out of the door's winter, she scratched and slammed her horns into the door.

I kind of panicked and had no other choice but to reach for the closest thing I had and quickly knock her out with a pot I had hanging on the wall.

I watched as she laid on the floor unconscious. "I seriously hope this isn't going to hold this against me.." I said quietly, I picked her up and laid it on the couch. I took a good look at where I hit her, good, she wasn't bleeding but there definitely was a bit of a bruise. "I hope she doesn't end up with amnesia because of me..." I said. I walked over and began cleaning up the mess Cynder made in her panicking state. Afterward, I got a clothe and got it wet under the kitchen faucet. I return to Cynder and began to careful wipe the back of her head, I applied my fingers, trying to feel for anything broken but luckily found none.

I began to think hard about if she went to wake up again, I needed something to keep her down, I didn't want her to panic again. My mind was racing with thoughts, I could turn into a dragon and show her I mean no harm but my home isn't big enough for that big size.. "Hrrm.. I'm gonna have to speak quickly and with a calm voice the next time she wakes up." I said quietly to myself. I knew this was going to be quiet bothersome... For the time being, I moved her again to put in a comfortable position, I also went and turned on my home's AC to help Cynder remain cool, it was summer after all.

...

I remained awake through the rest of the day until nighttime drew near, I went and adjusted the temperature, I turned around and noticed she was waking up again, I knelled down to her eye level. Like before, she tried to back away, only for her back to meet the couch. "Are we really going to have to go through this again, Cynder?" I asked with a sigh. She stared at me for a very long time. "Who are you and where am I?" she asked as she softly groaned at the soft pain in her head, but there was still a little bit of panic in her voice. Good, at least we're getting somewhere.

"I'm Jeff and this, is my home. I found you unconscious. behind my home. Now tell me, do you remember anything?" I asked, but I could see it in her tired eyes that it contained nothing good.

"...How can I trust you?" Cynder asked.

I let out a long sigh, I had very little to work with and it looks like I'm going to have to lie in order to protect the truth. "Because I know who Spyro is. In the mean time, he isn't, I'm going to be taking care of you until he arrives." I said. By mentioning Spyro's name, the panic in her eyes slowly faded, but now replaced with curiosity. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Personality I never met Spyro but.. well, lets just was I was given special powers that allow me to know the history of his world.." I said with a smile. Although perhaps I was thinking to deeply and got a bit too ahead of myself, but I had assumed she wanted to returned him.

Cynder went quiet, but she looked around at all of the things she never seen. "..Is...Is Spyro alright?" she asked.

Now it was my turn to be quiet for a bit as I began to think, but I chuckled when I came up with a good explanation.. "This is Spyro, I know he's quite a tough dragon. Now, before you have any more questions, I bet your hungry or thirsty." I said as I walked into the kitchen, she watched me with curiosity. but mostly caution. I got her a glass of water but a few pieces of turkey, I returned to her.

"But if you know so much about me, why are you not afraid?" Cynder asked.

"Why should I, Cynder?" I asked as I sat the plate down on the wooden table near the touch.

"Well..." Cynder sounded nervous, but she was trying hard to gather her thoughts. "I was under Malefor's control."

"Malefor?" I asked.

"You.. don't know who Malefor is? You told me you knew a lot." Cynder asked.

Dammit, she caught my lie.. I need to think of something fast. "Erm... perhaps not all of it..." I sat down the glass of water near the plate of turkey slices.

Cynder hesitate at eating the turkey, but her growling stomach protest, she took small taste but was eventually ate the turkey, it tasted rather pleasant but cold. I had to help her a bit with the glass of water by tilting it for her.

"I am still learning most of the history, Cynder, so my knowledge is.. a bit limited." I said. Cynder nodded to me. I could tell that she didn't quite trust me all the way just yet. "For now, just relax and I will try to tend to your needs.. except going outside. You know know what's out there and I'd rather you not go unless Spyro finds a way here. Understood?"

Cynder Nodded before letting out a soft yawn.

"Good, now if it gets too cold, tell me and I will make it warmer." I said, giving her head a soft pat before I headed to my room and closed the door. "I just hope you'll be willing to stay.. Cynder... I don't know how man would react to know that a dragon they knew, was actually alive. No doubt they would bombard you with questions..." I whispered quietly to myself, I soon headed to my bed, I had a hard time falling asleep but I eventually fell sleep..

(I deeply apology if Cynder's personality isn't exactly spot on but I am limited to only youtube videos and wiki, I know she acted much more mature in Dawn Of The Dragon)


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

(Hellooooo everyone, here's the next part. A small reminder for ya.. This isn't going to turn into love and romance, I'm going to keep it canon as Cynder's heart belongs to Spyro and I'd hate myself if I tried to change that, plus she is eight years old and still fairly young so in this story, I've included a point of view for Cynder so remember, she has no idea what any of the stuff in Jeff's home like the kitchen counters, the fridge, etc, so in a way she'll be explaining it differently, like the floor being the ground and the kitchen counters being a cliff or a rocky platform, etc, I hope everyone understands what I mean. So without delay, here's the next part. ^^ )

_

The next morning came as I woke up to the sound of scratching, I got up and opened the door. It took me a moment to realize it was Cynder and the memories from yesterday came back to me.

"oh! uh.. hey cynder. Is something wrong?" I asked as I rubbed the yellow crust from my eyes

"I know you don't want me leaving but maybe we can find Spyro together?" she asked, she sounded concerned for Spyro.

I swallowed a small amount of my own saliva. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're not in the Dragon Realms." I said, I didn't want to tell her the truth but I just couldn't lie to her again

"No, we must be in the dragon realms.. I'm sure of it.." She said as she tilted her head, her emerald eyes seemed to glitter, seeing those eyes made me nervous.

"You're... on the human world." I said as I walked past her and looked out the window, my eyes went wide open when I saw that the strange storm was still around, but what added to my discomfort was the gentle rain. The last time that a purple and green storm raged around here, it rained hard.

I turned around to see that panic had returned to her. "N-no.. there must be a way back.. I.. I.. I.." she started tearing up.

I walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug, I didn't want her to have a panic attack like yesterday. She slowly calmed down, but she cried on my shoulder for a good minute.

"I promise you Cynder I'll find a way to bring you home" I said to her. I know how it feels to be suddenly dragged into another world that isn't mine, but this time she won't be going through danger like I did.

She raised her head and wiped the tears from her face with her paw. "I don't understand you, Jeff... Why are you comforting me.. I... I'm..."

"Because I was in the same situation as you.. I was pulled into another world before. I know how it feels, Cynder. But I will find a way to get you back home.." I said as I reached up to softly rub the top of her head, she smiled weakly, she probably finds it strange that a species that isn't even a dragon would care for her. Cynder is here and alive, I know Spyro is looking for her, although I do wonder in which generation of her world she came though.

I looked up and noticed it was 7:01 AM, reminding me I had to get to work, dammit.

"Uh.. Cynder? I'm needed somewhere but I will return, please don't leave my home but if you're ever hungry, just uh.. open that box over there and it'll contain all kinds of goodies, but be sure to close it." I said as I had to let go off her from the hug we had, I went into my room and began changed out of my clothes and into my work clothes on, which was mostly blue jeans and a shirt that displayed the logo's company. My job was to deliver items and foods to the restaurants around Arizona,

"Where are you going, Jeff?" Cynder asked as she noticed I was wearing different clothes, she couldn't read the writing on my green shirt as she didn't understand it.

"Uh.. Well, its where I work, I need money so I keep my home." I said as I grabbed a small of potato chips from the kitchen cabinet.

"What's money?" Cynder asked, her spiked tail flicking to show her curiosity.

"Its like.. uh.. treasure.. I need it in order to exchange it for items, I serious need to go, Cynder, please careful be sa- OH! I need to explain something um.." I ran over to the thermometer

"See this dial? I mean... ermm.. this is something in my world called Technology, its like magic except anyone can use it. If you feel hot, you should turn it to the right, left for cold.." I said to her, I was trying hard to explain it in a way only she could understand. I even had to pull up a chair so that she could chair it and maybe turn it with her.. snout? maybe with a paw.. I seriously hope she'll be alright alone in my home.

Cynder just remained sitting on the couch, nodding and tilting her head toward everything I said, after all Cynder was like a child.

"Ok, I'm going to lock the door, meaning you won't be able to open it until I get back. Please, cynder don't leave my home.." I asked as I grabbed the knob of the door.

"Alright, alright, why are you so worried? I'm strong!" Cynder proclaimed as she made her long wings spread out to make herself look strong.

"Hrrrm.. I.. I'll explain later. Be safe and stay, alright Cynder?" I said as I gave her head a pat before heading out the door. The truth was If Spyro does manage to to my world and finds Cynder hurt or wounded, he isn't going to be happy about it. In short, my mind is very open, it would race with thoughts of what might happen, I seriously need to do some research when I return home, if I known Cynder would be in my home, I would of played the legend of spyro series and right now the only knowledge I had to go by was when I played Spyro The Eternal Night but shamefully, there were parts I was forgetting

...  
-Switching to Cynder's point of view-

Jeff closed the door and I was now alone in his home, I began to wonder around, checking out each and every room I could get into, I made my way into some kind of room where the ground changed into weird squares patterns, I saw all kinds of doors above me but I couldn't quiet reach them. I didn't know how to fly and all I can remember is seeing Spyro's face, he saved me from Malefor's control but.. the rest is just a blank.. Hmph! it shouldn't stop me from getting up there!

I backed up and leaped toward up onto the smooth edge of the cliff, I sat up and pushed on the strange doors to try and get them to open, I even bit down and pulled, I can feel it move and shake but it refuses to open! I know they can open, I saw Jeff do it!

With a bit of a struggle, I managed to pull the first door open, I looked inside to see some kind of bag, I gave it a sniff, it smelled a bit sweet. I reached in and pulled it out with my paws, I throw it out onto the ground below. I leaped down and landed on top of it. Hmm, how do I open it?

I sniffed around, thinking there was something tying it close, but all I could see is that it had some kind of picture of a strange ape wearing green clothes, maybe this bag belongs to him?

I bit down hard and began tear the bag open, the bag stuff inside the bag has strange shapes but it smelled good! I started to nibble and eat, oh yuummmmy, its so crunchy and the colorful bits is soft and even more sweet~

I kept eating more and more, it just tasted so good but I soon felt full, I laid down on my back with my belly full of the colorful shaped food, I slowly got up onto my feet and began licking the sweet stuff off of my paws until I got them nice and clean.

Hmmm, what else can I do?

...  
-Switching to Jeff's point of view-

I eventually arrived at work and began loading up my truck after taking the latest orders from my boss. My progress was slower than usual as I had worry on my mind, I pray to God that no one else discovers I have a purple dragon in my home. What if my landlord founds out? Crap, maybe I should of closed the certain on my window...

I knew my life was going to be a bit of a mess even more than before, I had to keep both my red dragon powers and Cynder a secret, hrrrm... Can life get any more complicated?

Throughout the day, I did my job delivery the usual stuff like putting the food in the fridge storages of varias restaurants and carrying heavy boxes of plates, silver wear, there were a few times I almost had an accident because of my thoughts.. I need to focus before I end up making it worst..

At the end of the seven hour shift, I was exhausted. I drove my truck home through the rain, the strange storm was still around and I was being caution about it. Eventually I got and followed the usual routine of making sure the truck is safe, alarm activated so it wouldn't get stole by thieves, walk up stairs to my apartment, insert key and- WHAT THE!?

I dropped my keys as I notice the mess in the kitchen with my box of lucky charms scattered all over the floor. "Cynder?" I spoke her name started searching for me, I made my way to the bathroom and noticed the floor was soaking wet and the water faucet was left on, Gah! it must of been recent because I managed to stop it before the water could reach the rug, god.. What else did she do?

I walked into the living room and instantly notice it was freezing, I ran over to the thermostat and quickly adjusted it.. "Cynder! Where are you?!" I yelled and I felt a bit upset. I walked into my room and notice my laptop on the floor, I quickly it up and turned it on, phew.. it was still working.. I placed my laptop back onto my desk. "Cynder?!" I yelled in anger for her name again.

I eventually found her under the couch. "Cynder? Come on o-"

"NO!" She yelled with fear in her voice

I had to quickly pull my head back to avoid a claw swipe from her.

"Your magic is weird, ape! YOUR EVIL!" she hissed at me.

"Cynder, I told you I'm a human, now come on out, please!" I said as I looked back under the couch. But the only reply she was gave was a draconic hiss

I groaned in annoyance and gave up. I began to pick up the bits of cereal in my kitchen and only salvaged what I could, next was getting the floor mobbed up and dried up, I took a good look around the place to make sure nothing was wrecked, no damage but my blanket was all scratched up. I let out a long sigh and went ahead to replace them. As I finished remaking the bed I.. Oh man..

I saw that she was crying and I felt my heart sank. Those sad emerald eyes of her... I can't stay mad at her, she was only a child after all and it was wrong of me to yell at her.

"I.. I.." she sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I-I-I"

I got down onto my knees and wrapped my arms around her neck and allowed her to place her head on my shoulder. "Hush, Cynder.. Hush..." I said to her, softly stroking the back of her head to try comfort her, she sniffed in between breaths.

"I just wanna go home, I want to see Spyro... I'm sorry I made a mess.." Cynder said, I could feel her warm tears getting my right shoulder wet.

"sshh..." I gentle said to her. I began to sing a soft Melody to her of a song I knew from Majora's mask that always made me feel better. I was to humming to her the song of healing.

Cynder began to relax more as she closed her eyes. A long moment of silence past as she stopped her crying.

The silent was broken when Cynder spoke. "J-Jeff?" She said as she lifted her head off of my shoulder, she looked at me and I looked into her green eyes.

"Don't worry, Cynder.. I forgive you. Just please be more careful, alright?" I said to her, she slowly but softly smiled at me.

"C-could you.. teach me about those things?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course cynder, anything you're curious about, I will try to explain the best I can."

During my time with her, I taught her the things in my home and about what's ok to touch and not to touch, I taught her about the fridge and the things in my kitchen, she was most interested about the toaster and she just couldn't stop asking questions about it, so I told her the truth and compared it to magic, it was the only way she'd understand it.

Nighttime drew near and once I got done teaching her, I sat down on the couch and Cynder joined me, she laid down on my lap, I had to teach her about what a TV was and what it did, what it was used for, what it couldn't do. I was getting a bit mentally drained, but eventually got her to understand.

For the first time in a good while, I felt happy... It felt natural to be with Cynder instead of with my friends... my normal... friends. I just couldn't talk to them or hang out with them because of my fear of being discovered, I wasn't exactly human anymore and I wasn't really normal..

Cynder looked up at up with her emerald eyes when she noticed my sad expression on my face, I placed my hand on her head. "Don't worry, just something I remembered." I said.

She smiled before laying her head on my stomach as she got comfortable. She and I watched television, but I had to choose a good channel that she could understand, it was a bit of an old black and white medieval show about a dragons being heroes. I looked over toward the window... Do I have a chance of sending her home? Will Spyro be able to arrive here?

Cynder didn't belong on earth, she belonged in the Dragon Realm with Spyro, not with me as her care taker. I just hope that in the end, I'll take her home some day...


	3. Chapter 3: Third Day, The storm grows

(Before I continue this story, I wish to thank BlazeWriters69 and November Red Angel for putting my story on their favorites and watch list, it makes me feel good knowing people are reading my stories. ^^)

The next morning, I realized I had fallen asleep. I looked toward the wall I had my clock on.. 5:15 AM, I had to get ready in two hours before heading to work. I looked down at Cynder who slept peaceful on my lap with her head on my stomach. I smiled, but my smile didn't last long when some kind of smell reached my nose, I soon realize it was coming from Cynder.

I picked her up and held her in my arms as I got up from the couch, she was slightly larger than a full grown baby and was heavier. Cynder moved slightly before waking up, letting out a big yawn and exposing her tiny but sharp teeth.

"mmm.. Jeff? Where are we going?" Cynder said, blinking at me.

I brought her over to the bathroom and placed her near the tub. "You need a bath, Cynder" I told her. I reached over and turned the water on and placed the plug down. Cynder watched with caution as the water flowed from the faucet, Cynder edged closer to the tub watching as the liquid filled up the tub.

Back when Cyder first did this while I was at work, she must of freaked out when the water would not stop flowing, she probably though it was a flood.

Once the tub with filled with enough water for Cynder stand up but not too much to be past her knees, I turned the water off, now before I put Cynder in the water, I gave the water a test touch to make sure it was the right temperature.

"Ooooh, so that's how you stop the water, neat!" Cynder said as he softly wagged her tail.

Now that I think about it, I'm starting to think that Cynder suffers from a little bit of amnesia, she's doesn't remember anything but from what she's told me from yesterday that she and Spyro fought in another realm and it was thanks to Spyro that the hold Malefor had on her was broken, but she doesn't remember anything before that or why Malefor had her under his control, she told me she couldn't even remember why she placed a crystal near the portal.

Honestly, I'm glad she doesn't remember, she'll now have a life of peace for time being until either I find a way to send her home or if Spyro manages to get to this world, I just hope there won't be any hostility from him.

Cynder broke me out of my own thoughts as she climbed into the bathtub, she splashed around as if it was a swimming pool.

"Hey-hey-hey, this is a bath, Cynder." I reminded her, but she ignored me though as she continue to splash, she giggled as the water splashed onto her face. I reached over and held her in place. "Fun time will be later, Cynder." I asked her as I reached over to grab a green bar of soap.

She pouted but afterwords did as I asked, I washed up her scales but I needed to be careful around her horns and her wings, especially that tail of hers, I knew that thing was going to be a good weapon once she matured. I told her to close her eyes and don't open her mouth as I began to rub the soap around her face.  
In the end, it went well as I rinsed her off the soap, returning the gleam and shine of her scales to their proper coloring. I took her out of the tub and began drying her off with a towel, but once I got her dry, she began sniffing at her scales. "How did you do that?" Cynder asked.

"Its soap, it helps wash off almost anything from your skin and leaves you smelling good, I used Irish Spring, but if you don't like it, I could try get something you'd prefer." I told her as I was giving her horns a good massage.

"Oh, no, it smells alright, I'm just not used to it." Cynder said as she continued to sniff around her body.

I softly chuckled to her. Despite her being young, I could tell her hold a little bit of maturity.

I placed her on the floor and gave her the same food like yesterday: turkey slices. As for what to drink, it was water again but in a bowl, I didn't really want to but it was the easiest way for her to drink out of as she isn't capable of picking things up with her paws, but if she did it would be a bit awkward.

She ate her food and drink her water happily until it was once again time for me to go to work. As I got dressed and headed out the door, I turned to look at her. "And this time, don't go making a mess, alright Cynder?" I asked her.

"Don't worry Jeff, I.. I think I'll be alright.." She said, she sounded a little nervous but she sounded she was sure she'd be able to live alone. I must admit, it pained me to have to leave her alone again, I really hated it but if I'm going to keep food on the table and a roof over our head, I gotta do what I gotta do.

I left my home, got into my truck and was off to to work again. It was still raining just like the previous two days, that same soft rain that came from those strange glowing purple and green storms, one of those days I'll figure out where they came from and what created them.

...  
-Switching to Cynder's PoV-

I was once again alone, no one to play with or talk to.. Does Jeff really have to go to work just to get treasure?

I leaped up onto the couch and laid my head down, letting out a soft sigh and smelling the strange scent that Jeff called Irish Spring, I wonder what's an Irish? There's so many strange things…

I laid there and looked around the room in boredom, wondering what to do to pass the time.

"Oh! I know!"

I got up and started looking around, eventually finding that square thing that Jeff called a Remote Control. "Now.. how did it he use it?"

I started pressing and pushing on it until the box came to life with a buzz sounding, I watching in excitement to see what could be on, but all I saw was a man talking really fast… BORING!

I began thinking back on the lessons Jeff gave me telling me how to change.. channels did he call it?

I changed the channels, each one contained so many weird things, a lot of them were just humans doing things I don't really understand… "Oh! I think I found something good to watch!"

It was showing some kind of big dragon singing very weird to a small human. I placed the remote down and watched in curiosity.. I think Jeff called this a movie?

…

…

As I watched the movie, I learned more about Humans, they were evil and vile… but there were some humans who were willing to fight… But what I don't understand is how can you give someone half of your heart and still be alive?

I had such a long cry when the human Bowan had no choice but to kill his friend Draco..  
I know Jeff told me that this isn't real and its just a device that allows one to look into other realms  
but I wish I could of done something…

...I think I understand now what Jeff said that I needed to be brave, I need to get stronger but how?  
I felt a little annoyed at myself, I honestly wish I could remember more of my past, why was Malefor control me back then?

I let out a hard sigh and laid my head down once more, "I hope Jeff has find answers..."

…  
-Switching to Jeff's PoV-

Today was NOT going well for me, the storm refused to let up and it wasn't making my job easy having to drive in this rain, there have been almost three accidents today and it was making me frustrated, but I needed to calm myself down, my anger is what triggers my powers.. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, it was currently 3:01 PM and I was on my last delivery.

I stopped at a red light and waited patiently… Wait.. is that... a crystal along the wires? Strange, those crystals are fusing with the wire... I think recognize those things, Spirit Gems?  
Hrrm… something tells me this rain is somehow planting those crystals… Either that, or its transporting those things to my world just like it did with Cynder.

The light turned green and I drove off to my destination. I began to think deeply.. maybe, just maybe, there's a portal somewhere inside of that storm, but how am I going to get up there? Or the fact am I going to survive if I tried to fly into it in my red dragon form?

I think.. I have a lead, but I need to confirm that my suspicions are correct or I might end up being hurt in the progress.

After making my delivery, I drove home and did my usual routine, park truck, lock it, activate alarm, walk up stairs, open door with key, go inside.

I took a good look around and it was all in one peace, that's good. "Cynder?" I spoke out to her name. Suddenly Cynder came running and she leaped onto my chest, I fell over and hit the ground. "Ooof! Well, looks like someone missed me."

Cynder started asking all kinds of questions, at first I didn't understand but it soon dawned on me that she was talking about the movie DragonHeart, so I had to explain the story to her, but what she said next made me worry.

"Can you teach me how to use magic?" Cynder asked while giving me those pleading emerald eyes. At first, I felt so unsure.. I mean, I know how to use my own powers but I don't know how I could teach her how to use hers…

"I..um..." I rubbed the back of my head and trying to figure out how to…"Wait.." I picked Cynder and slowly got back onto my feet, I headed into my room and opened the top drawer. There In the drawer, was a gem containing the essence of an ice dragon, I had founding this way back in the world of breath of fire 4, this crystallized fossil would give anyone the ice powers of the dragon contained with it. Now, I don't know what kinds of effects this will have on Cynder but perhaps she could draw its power?

I put Cynder down before walking over to my desk, I searched around until I came across a long piece of string. I tied it around the gem and made it into a necklace. I took a deep breath and sighed slowly… "Ok, Cynder.. This.." I knelled down to her eye level. "Is a dragon water gem.. Remember when I said I was taken away from my world? Well, this contains power. If you are able to draw out its power, you'll be not only use the power of ice but you'll learn new abilities and.. I think you'll be able to transform into a bigger and strong dragon" I said to her.

She suddenly wagged her tail in excited as she took a hold of it and gave it a good inspection.

I felt very nervous giving her this and…. I regret this choice but… "Cynder.. Tomorrow, I plan to teach you how to use that crystal and..." I stopped myself in mid sentence as I went into a moment of silence..

"...Jeff?" Cynder spoke softly as she began nudging my hand.

"...What I'm trying to say Cynder is that.. I'm not a real human… I'm.. actually a dragon.." I said before swallowing small amount of my own saliva.

"What do you mean, Jeff?" Cynder asked as she hopped up and placed her paws on my shoulders.

"...When I entered that other world… I was scared just like you were. Truthfully, I was forced to gain the power of a red dragon, I had no choice but to accept that power.. I'm capable of transforming into a Wyvern that allows access a deeper control over the element of fire… The rest of my life in that other world was a bitter past I'd rather not go into detail.." I said. My own words were bringing back memories of that journey. Every last second of it was a nightmare…

Cynder placed her head on my shoulder, it was now her turn to comfort me, I did the same and placed my head on her shoulder, or rather her neck.

...I was in the longest moment of silent in my life..

Cynder nudged my cheek. "Don't worry, Jeff.. Don't worry.." she said softly to me.

"Thank you.. Cynder.. Thank you.." I said to her as I let out a long relieved sigh. I'm glad I met Cynder, I think that's what I needed, I needed the companionship of another dragon as human friends no longer held meaning to me.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to use that gem, but you must promise me to only use it to protect others.." I asked her. She nodded with a smile.

"That's what I want to do, I want to protect you and dragons.. including s-spyro I men when we do meet.." Cynder said. I could feel that Cynder loved Spyro, Spyro was her savior after all.

"Cynder? I.. believe.. Just maybe.. I figured out a way to return you home. We'll be try to travel there once I teach you how to use that gem's powers" I told her. I could see it in her eyes that she was excited and happy at the same time. But I must ask myself, is it wise to give it to her? Would it alter the future for Cynder? Whatever it holds, I hope it is for the best…

Afterwords, I got something to eat and laid down on the couch with Cynder taking her place by laying in my lap. Tomorrow, I teach her and then if me and Cynder avoid the eyes of others, I'll attempt to fly into the clouds of that storm to see if it'll transport me to the Dragon Realms and if all goes well, I'll be taking Cynder home.

(Phew! My fingers are aching from all that typing, but I love the feeling of inspiration I feel when I see people commenting, favoriting, and watching my story. I hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a friendly comment and please be sure to log in before you comment, this means both you Guest and Zero. ^^)


	4. Chapter 4: Growing In Strength

The next day, I called my boss and had to act sick in order to take a day off, I had to lie and say that I was coming down with a fever because of the weather.

The next day, I had to fake out a sickness to my boss in order to take a die off, I had to lie and say that I was coming down with a fever because of the weather.

Me and Cynder now have the whole day together, but I had to be sneaky on how I go about this..

I picked up Cynder and walked down the stairs, I took a long look around to make sure no one was in the streets. Good, everyone was asleep, but I'll need to be quick. I got inside my truck and placed Cynder in the passenger seat, I gave her an explanation of what a truck was and warned her that it'll make a bit of some noise.

I started up the truck and told her to keep her head low, I began to head out of the drive away and onto the road. The storm was still going and at this point, yet what I didn't understand was that it hasn't caused any floods since it has been raining for three days straights, this was the fourth day since Cynder arrived.

As I drove, I also noticed more crystals growing along the telephone wires.. Why they attaching themselves to those? No matter how much I think about it, I couldn't get an answer.

It was a three hour drive, the area I had chosen to bring Cynder too was an abandoned park that I used to go to when I was just a kid. No one ever came here anymore except the hunters during hunting season.

"Where are we?" Cynder asked as she stood up on her hind legs to get a look around, it was still raining and most of the forest wet, but once again no floods, only spirit gems grown and scattered across the area.

"Somewhere we can't be bothered." I answered her as I got out of my truck. I walked around to the other side and opened the door, I picked up Cynder and went deeper into the forest into a wide area, I placed Cynder down.

"Now, Cynder. In order to use the dragon gem's power, it requires a lot of meditation, but it can also be triggered by emotions. When I had to learn my own dragon powers, I had to train my body physical and meditated daily. " I explained as I sat down on an old log.

"What's meditation?" Cynder asked, her tail flicking about as she got up on the log.

"Meditation is when you think and focus to yourself with your eyes closed. I'll show you how I do it." I said before getting up from the log, I walked a distance away from her and took a deep breath. It has been a long while since I did this..

I took deep slow breaths and closed my eyes, I focused as that familiar power began to swell up within my.. Quickly, my eyes opened up revealing them to be draconic. "Kkkkiiaaaaa!"

Red energy swirled around me, causing Cynder to cover her eyes from how bright it was. The red energy covered me up like a dome as I transformed into the wyvern dragon I told Cynder about.

My form changed and grew, replacing my skin with scales with my chest and belly with red scales, my arms grew long as wings attached to then, my hands soon turning into talons while a tail snapped out behind me, ending with two spikes curved blades.

Four horns grew from the back of my head, my brown eyes soon turned into dark red like fire. My transformation was competed as I stood there, the extra weight pushing into the ground.

I looked down upon Cynder, she stared up at me with wide eyes… She has never seen anything this.. A human transforming into a dragon before her very eyes..

"J-Jeff?" Cynder asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes.. Cynder, it is me.." I said as I lowered my head down to ground level. "This is the power of the red dragon, the wyvern I had obtained when I was in that other world.. While in this form, I control the element of fire." I said to her before standing up onto my newly transformed hind legs into what you would a sitting style for dragons. "While I may be powerful, my body will force itself to become a smaller version of myself if I am badly wounded or I used to much power." I said to her as I folder my wings like I was crossing my arms together. To others, the wings when folded would make it look like I was wearing a cloak.

I could see that Cynder was thinking deeply about this, often taking glances at the blue dragon gem, she closed her eyes and did what I did, then looked down at herself. I chuckled at how impatient she was being.

"You need to relax and focus, Cynder.. "I reminded her.

Cynder tried again.. but once again opening her eyes to look down at herself.

I shook my head at her impatient. "No, Cynder, relax and focus, try to find the gem's power entering your body.. you need to feel it, to see it in your vision with your eyes closed.." I said.

She groaned in annoyance, she wanted the power so badly and was trying to hard but she tried again, closing her eyes and relaxing, trying to focus and find the gem's power…. But she was having no luck. I was starting to think that it wasn't going to work. "Keep trying… "I said softly to her.

I remained sitting there watching Cynder, I took glances at the gem she wore, I was growing nervous every minute, it has to work, surely….

Suddenly, Cynder was hit by the storm's thunder bolt, causing her to glow blue, she ended up falling over. "Cynder!" I said as I reached over to see if she was alright.

I flinched when I notice her body was cold to the touch, Cynder opened her eyes slowly, revealing to be black and yellow.

"J-jeff. I.. I feel it.. I feel it." she said weakly as she got up. "I feee-" she suddenly exhaled a breath of ice, I had to quickly pull my head away to avoid the freezing chill of ice.

"W-wow.. I.." She looked around in confused as blue energy began to swirl around her before forming into a dome around her… Soon, her body took on the same transformation and when the dome faded.. there she stood, almost a full grown dragon adult but much smaller in my form, she had four wing like flexible fins, her horns have were moved to flat along her neck and connect together with a webbing, even her tail had a fin. She certainly looked stronger in her physical body, but her eyes have changed to a gentle yellow color.. The rest of her body still had their original coloring..

I slowly looked up at the strange storm… Just what the hell is it anyhow? It just helped Cynder gain the power of the water gem.. Cynder now had the power of the Serpent..

Cynder look down at herself, her eyes wide with shock, she quickly over looked herself and blinked up at me.

I eventually notice that the gem I had notice that the gem was gone.. Did it fuse with her?

"You've done it Cynder.. You now control the power of ice, for now it is manifest in a small amount but over time it will grow, you will discover more as you grow older.." I said to her.. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of her.. Was this what it felt like to be a the father of a dragon?.. or perhaps this was the red dragon speaking in my mind.

For the rest of the day, Cynder continued to practice, but she was being careful not to over train herself. Being smaller was a bit unpleasant but it was a defensive reaction that the body becomes to prevent any more energy to be used, forcing the user to sleep to regain energy.

I left Cynder alone to continue her train, I needed time to think to myself. I began thinking about my life.. Would it be worth it to remain here? To be among people that is no longer your own? To risk being discovered and to be known as a freak? I let out a soft sigh.. I soon looked up toward the sky… Was this storm trying to talk to me? Was it trying to tell me that something?

What about those strange whites creatures I fought back in breath of fire 4 who spoke that they wanted a purpose?

I was feeling frustrated at the lack of answers I could not find. What did this all mean!?

I held myself back from roaring to the heavens, I didn't need Cynder to worry about me or come running to me as if I was being attacked, but I slowly calm down as I headed back to the park site.

I saw Cynder running up to me as she was now in her original form, heh.. She must of worn out the serpent's power.

"Jeff Jeff! Oh thank you, Jeff!" She said as she balanced on her hind legs. I smiled slowly at her energy.

"Promise me one thing that you'll use that gem to protect others.." I said to her.

"Yes, I promise!" She said with energy and excitement. Suddenly, a loud thunder bolt flew across the sky, it was growing stronger as the rain was soon getting heavy, I sensed dread, I quickly picked unfolded my wings and picked Cynder up by her neck, I ran and took soon flight. The grow was.. suddenly moving!?

I began to fly harder and harder as the storm clouds started approaching, drawing closer and closer but I could fly fast enough as the storm clouds storm surrounded me and Cynder. I felt the energy of the storm grow stronger and stronger, soon a huge lightning bolt hit me and Cynder, I let out a roar and ended up dropping Cynder.. "No..n-not like this.." I said as my vision grew dark, I slipped into unconscious..

…

..I hear voices.. but they sound so.. small… I can't move or open my eyes. I feel.. so drained  
…. "What do you think it is?"  
… "I don't know! I never seen a dragon like this one, it looks weird!"  
"whoa, son get out of that things hair"  
… "What? It is like it's gonna- huh? It's waking up!"

I groaned softly as strength slowly returned to my body, my eyes fluttered open, at first I saw something yellow, my vision soon clears enough as I saw.. a dragon fly?

"Hey big guy, welcome to the waking world!" It said..

"Where am I.. Who are you?" I asked as I slowly rose up.

"Oh? Me? The names Sparx, I'm sure you've heard of me. Hero of the dragon realms, savior of the dragons flies." Sparx said with a cocky expression on his face.

"Now son, its not nice to lie to people" A blue dragon fly said. "Forgive my son, ever since he helped Spyro take down the terror of the skies, he's been..."

"Dad! Come on, I risked my life helping Spyro take down Cynder" Sparx said as he flew around my head.

"Wait.. Cynder? Have you seen her?!" I asked as panic filled my mind. I looked around. I seemed to be in some kind of forest like swamp.

Sparx suddenly flew up in my face "You know her? Are you working for her?"

"What? No, she's my friend! Now tell me have you seen her?!" I asked and growled at Sparx.

"Whoa hey, calm down big guy, no. I did see her.." Sparx said, but he mumbled something to himself, something about me being a bigger hot head than someone else.

I let out a groan. "Look.. I need to find her, she's only young and I'm not sure if she'll survive on her own." I pleaded.

Sparx mainly floated in mid air and seemed to be deep in thought. He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll help you find her, however. If she dares even harms me, I'm gone buddy, poof, zip." Sparx said.

"Alright, alright.." I said as I raised my arms up in defense-.. oh. I was still in my wyvern form… Did.. did the storm make this permanent?

"Welppops, looks like I'm going on another adventure, I'll be seeing you later" Sparx said.  
"Please do be careful son, you know how worried your mom gets when you go adventuring like this" the blue dragonfly said.

This blue muscler dragonfly must be Sparx's father.

"Thank you Sparx." I said as I let out a sigh.  
"No problem big guy" Sparx said with a sarcastic tune of voice.

I let out a soft annoyed groan. "I have name, I'm-" I suddenly paused.. I couldn't remember my name.. Oh grand.. just grand. Am I going to be taking a trip through amnesia lane again like before? Looks like I'm gonna have to make up a name until I remember again..

With a soft groan, I came up with a small lie to tell Sparx.

"The names Koal, with a K. Yes, I know it sounds like charcoal but hey, that's what my dad gave me" I said, preventing Sparx from making any jokes he was probably going to use. I know very little about this guy except that he was Spyro's friend, but.. that's all I can remember for the time and right now I hope I'm not going to start forgetting things as I look for Cynder.

"Alright buddy, if we have everything out of the way, lets go because after we find Cynder," Sparx said.

"Lead the way, Sparx" I asked before waving my wing as a gesture for him to go.

And so, a whole new adventure I was forced to go on, but this time my life isn't going to be in danger, but of course unless I find another strange white creature or someone with gleaming eyes, I better not be hearing it constantly scream something about purpose.

(Phew! Glad I got this done. So yea, Jeff (now going by the name of Koal) has arrived in the Dragon Realms. Now, take note, this is taking place after A New Beginning, but I will be telling this story kind of in the sense of "Alternative Universe" but still follow the series, maybe. Lemme know what you think of this chapter? Oh! I almost forgot, that drawing was done by my best friend Onyx. ^^)


	5. Chapter 5: Journey

As I traveled through this unfamiliar landed and followed sparx, I was surprised to see such huge mushrooms, it looked like it covered most of this place, I was also coming across a lot of strange creatures like that… Frog weed, Sparx called it?

Overall, it had been a peaceful journal I was more used to fighting enemies when I was in another foreign world, so it did feel out of place to just travel. There have been a few areas I couldn't get into, forcing me to have to damage the growing trees and vines just to get through, we had to avoid more alien creatures like Forest bones

"So uh.. How do you know Cynder?" Sparx said as he fluttered in front of my vision.

I froze where I stood… I don't think this guy would believe me if I had told him, so I'll need to alter my story to be half of the truth, but half of a lie.. "Well… I found her in the middle of a grass field during a strange storm, I nursed her back to health and had been taking of her. All was going well until the weather started getting worst." I said.

"Strange storm? Sounds like the same one we had a three weeks ago" Sparx said as he swooped under a passing branch.

"Three weeks?" I repeated after Sparx.. Looks like time moved differently here than in my world.

"Yea, three weeks. What? Can't you tell time?" Sparx asked sarcastically, What was this guys deal anyhow?

"No, time flows different in my world, Sparx. "I said while I was breaking a wide branch out of my path.

"Ah! That makes sense. I mean, you look different than the other dragons I came across and last time I checked, their wings were attached to their arms." Sparx said as his body glowed slightly brighter.

"I'm a Wyvern, Sparx, not a dragon but I guess for the time being, those dragons will probably see me as some kind of sub species" I said to Sparx.

"Sub Species? What, is that some kind of sandwich?" Sparx said joking.

I groaned in annoyance at the smart aleck dragon fly.. Actually, I didn't know sandwiches existed in Spyro? Hmmm.. maybe Sparx meant some kind of dragon fly version of a sandwich, probably with bug as the main ingredient...

"No, Sparx… A sub species is like a species outside of the main species, I'm like a different kind of breed of dragon." I explained to Sparx.

"I.. guess I get it, but it sounds more funny as a sandwich" Sparx said.

Hearing him repeat that joke didn't make it any more bad than it always was.

We eventually arrived at some kind of weird zig zag pathway with mushrooms that towered over me, I looked up toward the skies, nope, no strange storm clouds, but I guess they're still in my own, raging and raining for whatever purpose.. Come to think of it, this swamp had a lot of those spirit gems growing along the plant life, I think I'm starting to see a connection.. could those gems be absorbing the life.. hmm… No, that wouldn't make much sense..

It was starting to get darker and I was growing more and more worried, me and Sparx had yelled Cynder's name throughout this journey and still no sign of her… I was getting frustrated as well, where could Cynder be? Suddenly, I heard some kind of monkey screeching from above, I looked up and saw some kind of… baboon? Let's just call it an Ape since that was the first thing Sparx yelled out.

Soon more came, first it was two, then three, and eventually eight all together. Sparx quickly hid behind my head. I stood up onto my wind legs and spread out my wings to show that I was a threat, but sadly those furry creatures didn't see it was an intimated display. They soon leaped down and were circling around me, possibly planning to take me down for food or whatever. I unleashed a mighty roar, quickly bringing down my wings slam the first three monkeys away, but the other five climbed up onto my back, I shook furiously to get them off, bucking and swinging my body until I managed to get them off.

I wanted to use my flame breath but there was just too many things that could be set on fire so I remained on the physical defensive, attacking the apes with my small wing talons while swinging my spiked blade tail, it was still a rough fight as they kept piling up on me and striking me whatever their clubs met. In size comparison, I was taller than them when I stood on my hind legs, but when I was forced to stand on all four limbs, they had an easier time.

I was starting to get pissed off when they climbed onto my back the third time to swing their club down on my back, my anger was causing my body to slowly heat it to the point the apes couldn't stand the heat. The four apes that were on my back screamed in pain and leaped off, they ran off and dove into the swamp waters. The remaining other four apes that weren't harmed by my body's reaction to my emotions, spoke in some kind of language, I'd have to assume it meant retreat as that was what they did next.

I groaned softly as I shook my body one last time to make sure there weren't any more apes.

"Wow, so your element is fire, huh?" Sparx said, he sounded surprised but probably because he was still alive.

"Pretty much, Sparx, but it is the only element I wield..." I said to Sparx.. although for some reason I feel like I'm forgetting something…

I quickly jolted my head into the air as I heard a faint weak voice, I walked slowly at first toward the source, making my way through broken down branches, I came across piles of… creatures and eventually a small fire pit- wait.. Cynder?!

In the distance hanging near some kind of hut was Cynder inside of a small wooden cage, I hopped up stood on my hind legs and grabbed hold of the cage using my talons.

"...J-..eff…?" She said weakly.

"Don't say anything..." I told her, I leaned forward and bit down on the bindings that held the cage's door, I ripped the leather off and got the door opened, I placed the cage on the ground and helped her out of it. I quickly looked around and eventually found a cluster of gems, I raised up onto my hind legs again and smashed it to pieces. I helped her to get close to the colorful away of gems, the gems floated toward her and seemed to get absorbed.

Cynder groaned as her strength slowly returned to her, she slowly looked up at me and stared, but eventually it dawned on her that it was me standing before her.

"..Jeff?!" She said, she looked up and down at me, she wanted to make sure it was actually me in the flesh.

"uh.. Cynder? Please call me Koal. "I said as I slightly shrugged my head toward Sparx.

"But why? Isn't-" She noticed Sparx hiding my head.

"Come out, Sparx. No use hiding, I mean really, aren't you suppose to be a 'Hero?'" I said mocking toward the scared dragonfly.

"Are you kidding me? Its Cynder, Terror of the skies!" Sparx said in my ear, or rather the small in the side of my head that presents my ear.

I groaned in annoyance at Sparx's fear. "Sparx, don't be a damn coward" I said as I shook my head, fling the dragon fly into the air.

"Alright! Alright! Jeeze.." Sparx said with an annoyance tune of voice.

"So.. why'd you change your name?" Cynder asked as she whispered.

"Memory loss at first but for now, its a cover name.." I said as I looked around. "For the time being, I need to get you somewhere safe-"

"No!"

"What?" I was shocked at Cynder's sudden outburst.

"N-no.. I.." Cynder stopped, I could see it in her face that she seemed.. sad..

"Cynder? What's wrong?" I asked as I lowered my head, giving her cheek a soft nudge.

"I.. Some of my memory returned.. I-I.." Cynder closed her eyes.

I wrapped my wings around her. "Its not your fault, Cynder… You were under his control, they were not your own actions nor your intentions. Right now, you live a new life.." I said softly to her.

She looked up at me as she began to tear up, she softly cried on my shoulder, or rather what she can reach for the time being. I wasn't in human form anymore for the time being. "You can make up for your past by helping protect Spyro, you have the ice gem, remember?" I told her.

She looked up at me and smiled, she wipes the tears from her cheeks..

"Be brave and strong, Cynder." I said to her.

"You're right, I need to be.." She said, smiling and showing her dragon teeth.

"Uh, I don't mean to break up the lovely reunion or whatever, but its getting dark.." Sparx said, only his glowing body being the main source of light for us to see.

"We also cannot remain here… Come on, Sparx. You mentioned you wanted to speak with your friend, Spyro?" I asked. For some reason, he stared down at me with a nervous look on his face.

"Erm, oh right.. uh… this way.." Sparx said as he flew off, while me and Cynder followed behind. We traveled though the swamp, avoiding more of those strange creatures and moving along more passages until we came across some kind of entrance. Before we could get close, the door slowly opened and a purple dragon came across toward Cynder.

"Cynder!"  
"Spyro!"

The two came together, I could see that both of them were excited and happy.. Although how did Spyro know we were coming? Ironically, my question was answered as a red dragon slightly taller than me walked out from the door way.

"What? No ones happy to see me?" Sparx asked with crossed arms.

"Oh! Right, sorry Sparx, but I'm just so happy Cynder's alive.." Spyro said. Sparx just rolled his eyes at that response.

"You must be Koal, I presume?" The red dragon asked.

"Yes, I am, but how did you know?" I asked. I've never met this dragon before..

"You see, I foresaw your arrival after I heard a loud thunder strike, I looked into the pool of vision and saw you and Cynder arrive." the red dragon said.

He looked old and wise, yet powerful.

"Forgive me, I am Ignitus, guardian of the temple." Ignitus said, but soon after that was told, three other dragons walked into the hallway. Each one greeting me and providing their names, Terrador and Volteer, but the last dragon didn't speak. Volteer bumped his tail against the blue dragon.

"Its rude not to introduce yourself, Cyril." Terrador said.

"Excuse me? Why are we being so calm about this? This strange dragon just came out of no where and you expect me t-"

"Cyril.." Ignitus spoke, giving Cyril an annoyed look. "Trust me."

Cyril snorted out in annoyance, but eventually gave me his name.

"And I'm Spyro, thank you so much for protecting Cynder" Spyro said with a friendly smile.

"Its all nice to meet you all. Also, it was no trouble Spyro… But there is something I wish to discuss, but I'd like to discuss it inside. It is getting dark after all." I said. Me, Cynder, and Sparx had quite the long day. With a nod from Ignitus, everyone, me, and the guardians went back into the ancient temple.

* * *

(Hrrm, I'm not proud of this chapter but I'm running out of ideas...)


	6. Chapter 6: Uncomfortable Peace

(Thanks for reviewing my story, Maga. When you say  
"It just needs a better direction, do you mean in writing or do you mean  
me taking the story away from the Eternal Night plot? Because trust me,  
I'm trying my best to stir it away from there. For now, I'm going to try  
and keep Cynder, Koal (Jeff going to be called that for now on) in one  
place unless fans wish for me to go somewhere else, I'm open for  
Suggestions. Also thank you RPG Master for your commment. I must remind everyone that the story is being told from Koal's PoV, but I'll often shift to show what everyone else is doing. Oh! That reminds me, before I continue my story, I'd like to show everyone a picture of what my character looks like in wyvern form.)

albums/y29/MysticD/WyvernKoal_ ~original

* * *

Chapter 6: Uncomfortable Peace.

"Strange... thunder storms?" Volteer repeated after me.

"Yes, purple and green storms that had been ravaging the lands, it's how  
Cynder ended up in my world." I said to Volteer as we were heading into  
another room, I'd assume this was some kind of old library considering  
all of the dusty books.

"I've never heard of such a thing, it sounds most peculiar yet it sounds quite astonishing!" Volteer said with energy in his tune of voice, he began checking the shelves and going through each row, he eventually came across a yellow book, he opened it and began reading. "Yes, most peculiar indeed. Purple thunder storms exist but I've never in my life seen green and purple storms mixed together, it doesn't seem possible, you see, A thunderstorm is a storm with lightning and thunder. Its produced by a cumulonimbus cloud, usually producing gusty winds, heavy rain and sometimes hail. The basic ingredients used to make a thunderstorm are moisture, unstable air and lift. You need moisture to form clouds and rain" Volteer said but he was talking way to fast, I didn't understand a word he said

"...Erm.. Right. But regardless, it is the truth, Volteer, its what transported me and Cynder here." I explained to Volteer.

Volteer began thinking deeply, possibly going through theories, thoughts, and scenarios, he just couldn't find an explanation to those weird storms. "I will admit, the last storm happen around here had unnaturally high amounts of energy.. Hmm, I will need to fly close to those storms to get an accurate reading"

I nodded to Volteer. The guy was quite an intelligent dragon, but I wish he'd slow down every once in a while, I wouldn't be surprised if this guy got so caught up in his own brain that he forgets what's going on around him.

"For the time being, I'll see what I can find, I'll call you when I discover anything" Volteer said as he returned the book to the book shelve. I nodded to him before leaving the library. For the time being, I began wondering around the hallways, this temple sure was big for its size.

"He did what?"

I heard someone's voice in another room. So out of curiosity, I followed the voice and walked into the room. I found Cyril looking straight at me like I had killed someone.

"Tell me Koal.. Cynder told me that you gave her some kind of ice gem that she absorbed..." Cyril said, his eyes full of distrust in me. I let out a soft sigh.

"It is a rare gem I found during my travels, the gem itself contained the essence of a dragon. Anyone who can figure out how to tap into that gem, will not only have control over an element, but an alternative form that he or she can become. In Cynder's case, she has the power of the serpent, an ice dragon that was fossilized in that same gem." I explained in detail to him.

"Oh? You seem to know a lot about that gem.. Or perhaps you're the one who trapped that ice dragon!?" Cyril asked with a narrow glare.

"Because I was a friend of a brood dragon who taught me those, Cyril, so I suggest you back off instead of making false accusations. You are the guardian and I have trust in you, you should do the same for me. My friend Fou-lu knows about those crystallized essences and for all I know, those dragons chose to become a gem in order to pass on not only its power but its knowledge, they may not be the same as you but if you were born in the same lands as my friend, I have no doubt you would do the same before you died" I said to Cyril. I saw his eyes go wide and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"For now.. Cyril, I want you to teach Cynder the element of ice for not only me but for her sake as well… I took care of her after I found her laying in the grass plains during those three weeks. I know not her past, but from what she's told me, she's suffered enough.." I said before letting out another sigh.

Cyril was quiet for most of the part as he had such a dumbfounded look on his face, but eventually he replied. "I'm sorry, Koal. It is difficult to trust outsiders ever since..." Cyril stopped in mid-sense to look down back at Cynder who had remained quiet during this. Cyril looked back at me and nodded, now fully understanding what I only wished for Cynder's future.

"Come, Cynder, we have much to learn" Cyril said as he walked back over to Cynder.

With a thankful nod to Cyril, I left the room to further explore the temple.

Moments later as I was getting close to another room, I heard someone calling my name, I turned my head around to see Spyro running up to me.

"Koal! Thank you again for taking care of Cynder for me" Spyro said as she sat down, I'd have to assume the guys been looking for me, either that or he's been training, he was an out of breath after all.

"It was no trouble, Spyro." I said to him, sitting down as well.

"Tell me, what parts of the dragon realm did you come from?" Spyro asked.

"Uh… well, I'm not from around here, but rather island very far away, "I said to Spyro, not exactly telling him the whole truth just yet. "Where I'm from, it is a totally different whole compared to her. "No doubt Cyris must of told you of Cynder's new gift?" I asked Spyro.

Spyro nodded. "Yea, but is it really true that gem contained a dragon?"

"Yes, Spyro. Like I explained to Cyris, they are the crystallize remains of an elder dragon, they turn themselves into that in order to pass on its power and knowledge to others after they've died, but experience and training is still needed" I explained to Spyro, whose eyes were wide with curiosity and interested.

"Do you know where I can find those?" Spyro asked.

"Erm.. well, you can't find them here in the dragon realm, they're from a different world.." I said to Spyro.

Spyro looked rather disappointed at this. "Oh… Alright, sorry for bothering you.." He said, he turned around a began to walk away.

"Spyro." I shook my head a few times. "Spyro, spyro, spyro. You are the legendary purple dragon, you need not the help of dragon gems, surely you know how to wield the four elements?" I asked him.

"Yea, I do.. But ever since the battle with Cynder, my powers have not been working..." Spyro said.

Hearing Spyro say this got me worried.. Why did Spyro's powers stop working after that battle? Knowing this, it made me wish I had done research before me and Cynder got stroke by that strange storm…

At first, I thought I had gotten an idea, but Skill Ink doesn't exist here, otherwise I could pass on my knowledge of the Flame Strike that I had learned when I was in the world of breath of fire 4… Come to think of it, I shouldn't call it Flame Strike anymore, my power has pretty up grown to where I can do more than attack with fiery along any part of my body.

"Spyro, I cannot restore your powers, but there is something I can show you if you ever do get your power back." I said to Spyro before I extended my winged arm out.

"You see, I know fire technique called Flame Strike, it allows you to ignite one part of your body" I said as a small flame wrapped itself around my talon thumb.

"Once you've summoned the fire to one part of your body, you can strike down your enemy. Not only will you deal more damage but you'll set them on fire or leave a nasty burning wound." I said before swiftly striking at the end, the fire along my talon unleashing a small spark in mid air at where I strike.

"Whoa..." Spyro said as he thought about how he could do the same.

"It comes naturally for me, but you need a lot of practice if you wish to perform this attack. Remember, focus the fire in your body and draw it out." I said to Spyro. I was keeping an open mind about this and seeing as Cynder fused with the ice gem of the serpent, there might be other things the storm has done.

"So, Koal.. Could you tell me what kind of dragon you are?" Spyro asked.

"Wyvern, spyro. I'm not exactly from this land

"Sandwich!" Sparx said out load as he flew in.

"Sparx!" Spyro said with an annoyed tune of voice, looking over at the golden dragonfly.  
I let out a loud annoyed groan, I wanted to swat Sparx, I should had never tried telling him about sub species. "Right… So Spyro, you're not upset about what I gave to Cynder?" I asked Spyro  
"Well, at first I was, but Cynder started explaining a lot of things to me." Spyro said.

Hearing this made me nervous.. Did Cynder just tell the truth? "uh.. like… w-what?" I asked with a nervous tune of voice.

"On how you helped her recover, the power you gave her, how you took care of her. She told me how she had some kind of treat called Cereal, she told me you were able to see into the past." Spyro said.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief, I was glad Cynder was keeping a secret. "Yes, Spyro. I know a lot about the past, but that's as far as I can see.. Your friend Ignitus is possibly more accurate on those things though as time can change and alter depending on another one's actions, For example, I know that your parents are two dragonflies, but I don't know what you did growing up, what your life is like. So, in short: Looking into the past is like looking into a thick fog, you'll see certain events but the whole sight isn't there." I told Spyro.

As me and Spyro chatted, I knew in his voice that even though he was thankful that Cynder was alive, I could hear he didn't fully trust me yet, I don't know how much time had past since clocks didn't exist in this world, so I'm gonna have to find another way of telling time. Sparx had remained quieted throughout me and Spyro's conversation, but I guess he found it weird.

-Meanwhile at Volteer's library-

"How infuriating.." Volteer said, taking down another book about storms and how they work, he had yet to find anything explaining the purple storms Koal had mentioned earlier and still no luck… "Tomorrow, I need to speak with Koal again, I need more information, I've never heard of a thunder storm being capable of transporting people. Ignitus trusts that dragon, yet I'm starting to have a small bit of doubt..

Volteer puts away the book as his race minded with calculations of when the next storm will arrive, he took a look outside of his window, the skies were clear and void of clouds, so it isn't unlikely they'll be another any time soon. Come to think of it, Koal arrived weeks later since the last thunder storm, could he be connected to it?

"I need more information before I can confirm the logic behind Koal's storm..." Volteer said, he needed rest for now. Perhaps he'll be able to shine some truth behind it all.

-Meanwhile at Cyril's room-  
"Good, good. You're getting the hang of the ice breath, now once more, fire again." Cyril said, he was instructing and teach Cynder the ways of ice, how to breath it and manipulate it into a breath, even though he understood Koal's motivations and concern for Cynder, Cyril didn't fully trust Koal at least not yet, especially the fact that he's never heard of any dragon race known as the brood or any race that can turn into a gem..

After a while of training, cyril spoke again "I think that's enough training for tonight. We start more training tomorrow morning, I need to speak with your… friend. I need to know more about him. I know he means well.. but..." Cyril was interrupted by Cynder

"Cyril.. He took care of me, he saved my life.. If he meant any harm, I wouldn't be here.." Cynder said, sighing softly at Cyril's attitude.

"I know, but something about him is.. off" Cyril said, knowing Cynder wouldn't understand.

"Is it because of how he looks? He's a wyvern, he's still a dragon like you and I, right?" Cynder asked, putting on a face of confidence.

"I'LL.. be the judge of that" Cyril said, letting out a cold ring of smoke from his nose. "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow" he said before walking away, heading to his room to rest for the night. Cynder nodded and headed out of the training room, the champ doors closing behind her.

-We return to Koal's PoV-

Spyro had left as well, heading to wherever he rest.. I do hope I've cleared up enough of his confusion, he had so many questions about me and what had happened before coming here, I had to tell so many lies to keep the real world a secret… I let out a soft sigh as I headed out of the temple, I needed a breath of fresh air.. Huh, this area looks… familiar… Oh, I remember now, this was the balcony Spyro was at at the start of the Eternal Night game… It's strange, really.. Everything seems so… uncomfortably peaceful. Was I wrong about the time line of this world? Surely this must be before those events… and yet here I stand with no real danger, Cynder isn't running off, there are no apes attacking the temple. I look up toward the skies and look upon the natural beauty of this world, this world has two moons and they.. seem larger than earth's moon, its so peaceful here…

I let go of my talons, allowing them to spread wide to show a pair of strong leather wings. Even though I am a wyvern, my wings fold differently than others, I fold them over my chest and hold them there using my thumb talons.

"Leaving?" A voice spoke from behind me, I turned around to see Ignitus coming toward me.

"No, I was only stretching my wings, they can get dis-comfortable from being folded for too long." I said to Ignitus, soon folding my arm wings over my chest and holding them in place by holding my thumb talons together.

"Understandable" Ignitus said as he joined me in looking at the stars. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Very beautiful. To be honest I never get to see all of this back in my world.. you see, in my world, there is… well, constant conflict that's never solved in my world. I'm constantly struggling by working for others and in exchange, we get treasure to use to trade for things we need. But since that strange storm brought me here, I.. I guess its a breath of fresh air for me.." I said.

"There are things called fate, it guides others whenever it can, Koal. Perhaps you were brought here to get away from that conflict?" Ignitus asked, still looking toward the sky

"...Perhaps." I said, soon going into a moment of silence…

"Ignitus? You told me that something called the pool of visions can show you things.. Does it show the future?" I asked.

"It takes time, reflection, and patience, Koal. But what about you? Spyro has told me you have this ability as well?" Ignitus asked, moving his head to look at me.

"..Well, yes and no… um..." I stopped in mid sentence, unable to tell him anything.

"Don't worry. I'm sure with time you'll perfect your ability, I didn't gain mine until I was much older" Ignitus said.

I smiled at him. He has so much trust in me, yet knows so little about me very much like me not knowing much about how this pool of vision works. Hopefully I wasn't brought because of some kind of fate, destiny, or prophecy, I hate the concept idea of it all, much like you becoming the DragonBorn in Skyrim because they said so, I'd rather be a hero on my own choice.

"I'm heading back in, Koal. If you get tired, I have prepared a bed in the temple. You can live with us, it is the least I can do for what you did for Spyro. For those past few weeks ever since Cynder disappeared, he was quite worried about her, he wouldn't eat or do anything. You've made him happy." Ignitus said.

"Heh, well, Life is a very precious thing, Ignitus, I am willing to help others as long as they hold no threat." I said to Ignitus.

Hearing those words from me made Ignitus smile. "This is why I put trust in you, Koal. The Pool of visions have showed me your heart, I told the others this and they understand except for cyril, the ignorant old fool probably still believes you're going to bring danger to the temple." Ignitus said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm sure I'll earn his trust eventually, Rome wasn't built in a day after all." I said to Ignitus.

"Rome?" Ignitus said.

"Oh, sorry, its an expression, meaning things take time and effort to make it happen. Rome is a place VERY far away from here that took a long time to build, so much like Rome, it'll take time for me to earn Cyril's trust" I said to Ignitus.

"Much like this temple. It too, took a lot of time of effort.. Yes, I understand now. Hopefully Cyril will happen up." Ignitus said as he turned around to head on back. "You have good rest, Koal." He said before heading inside.

After Ignitus left, I looked back toward the stars to admiring the sky's beauty. "...Huh… I wonder if this world has any god, If so, are they watching me?


	7. Chapter 7: Trust and Strength

(Hello everyone and thanks for my reading my fanfiction and thanks again for reviewing and putting my story on your watch list! ^^. Now, before I begin, I've got a message for Zero Buster, Could you please try commenting like a real person instead of copy and pasting the same exact "Good Story. Make More. Wow." review? You sound like emotionless and it's rather discouraging, it doesn't help bring inspiration when I need it the most, so please log into your account and bring in TRUE words of reviewing otherwise I'm gonna have to keep removing your emotionless comments, I'm starting to think you're some kind of bot.. Any who, remember everyone, this story is being told from Koal's PoV, I'm just reminding everyone so they don't get confused. Also, a friend of mine drew Cynder for me, but... Fanfiction won't allow me to post links, but that's ok, all you gotta do is search on devientart by type Cynder - Serpent form or type my user name MysticD. With that out of the way, here's the next chapter! ^^)

* * *

Chapter 7: Trust and Strength.

"….Koal…  
….Koal…  
..Can you.. hear me…"

A voice was speaking to me in the dark void… Where am I?

I soon realized I wasn't sleeping in the make shift bed Ignitus had provided me.. I looked like I was in some kind of cosmic space filled with floating rocks, but the area I was in didn't last long, the scene soon shifted to what appeared to be some huge library filled with books, ranging from colors and age. But in the middle of the room was a giant hourglass.

"Ah, Koal, you're here.." An old voice spoke from behind the hourglass, soon to reveal to be an old white dragon.. the chronicler?!

"Oh no.. oh no no no.. Don't tell me I've been pulled in and I'm needed for some huge heroic dead, I've already survived one world, I don't need to survive another!" I said with a raised angered voice, soon backing away from the old dragon.

"Calm yourself, Koal. That's not why you're here… I'm actually here talk to you. You see, when Cynder vanished from this world, not only did her book disappear from my shelve, but a strange storm raged throughout the dragon realms, this storm rained down some strange purple and green liquid that seemed to help spirit gems grow in size and strength, transforming them into a whole new crystal. For the time being, they seem to act just like normal spirit gems, but I detect some kind of foul magic contained within..". The chronicler said.

"...What does this have to do with Cynder?" I asked the chronicler, not fully understand the story he just told me.

"When you helped Cynder return home, her book returned as well, but its appearance had changed..." As the chronicler said it, a glowing blue book with a purple cover had levitated and floated in front of us. "Upon reading the book, I was shocked at how much you changed her, you've helped her gain confidence and power, I feel that the dark master will have a difficult time getting her under his control again." the chronicler said.

At first I felt unsure this was good or bad, I mean I know very little about this dark master but surely that the power of the serpent can't be that strong.. could it? "But I don't understand how that's possible.." I asked the chronicler

"This is why I brought you here to my dream realm, Koal.. I want answers to how you changed Cynder and seeing as that strange storm cloud brought you here, I want to see if there's is a connection.." the chronicler said as a glowing red book levitated from out of a book shelve on the other side of the room, the book's covered was in my wyvern's colors and around the book were chains keeping it shut along with a magma looking lock. "Your past might hold the answers I seek, but in order to open this book, I need the key. Your trust is the key to opening it up.."

I went into a long moment of silence… Can I trust this guy? Perhaps I can considering he.. is the one who is going to help Spyro, assuming if the eternal night will come.. I slowly reached out toward the book but stopped a few inches away from the lock.. "...Chronicler, what you're about to see will very alienate to you as the world I came from isn't part of the dragon realms. I had been keeping this a secret from Spyro and the others. They don't need to know of this world nor do I wish for anyone else to know about this world. I guess in a way, my world is kind of like yours, except instead of knowledge being available to you, it is instead available to everyone, everything about multiple worlds and their past, present, and future. In the hands of me and my kind, it deems no ill threat, but in the hands of anyone outside of that, will be a threat to my world and others. I want you to keep my world and my past a secret… Promise?" I asked the chronicler, my talon thumb was shaking nervously, the chronicler nodded his head and I could see it in his eyes that perhaps we could trust each other. With a slow hand, I laid my hand on the lock, the lock snapped open and the book was opened, the chains slowly falling off and disappearing as if it was vaporizing into thin air.

I backed away and turned around, crossing my arm wings over my chest and fell silent, I was waiting for a surprised gasp or some reaction from him, but the library of knowledge fell just as quiet as I was as the chronicler read the book that contained my life, my adventuring through Ryu's world and the time when a piece of Fou-lu's power became mine control and somehow manifest into the form that as I today.

…  
"This.. this is truly remarkable.. You're.. a human that was forced into this form? This.. storm cloud not only grant you and Cynder those powers but it seems to have created strange creatures that are capable of possess the forms of others... Oh, oh dear… I.." the chronicler said before falling silent, reading this was just so much to take in, especially when he saw that the humans knew so much bout the dragon realms yet they seem so obvious to its existence, but what was most surprising was that there was something deep within Koal that the chronicler was afraid to tell Koal, but it'd be best to keep quiet, the chronicler is sure Koal will find out soon later.

I was honestly surprised he didn't take it the wrong way. "Y-yes.. Multiple worlds. Honestly, they weren't at first but considering how that storm has brought me both this world and the world I obtained my power… Well, this explains a lot of things to you, but not the answers from where the storm came from, why it transported me here, why it gave me and Cynder this power…." I fell silent once more as my mind was filled with confusion and frustration.

"Don't worry, Koal. As long as the purple dragon of legend is alive, all should be well." The chronicler said as he placed a paw on my shoulder.

"I hope so.. I really hope so. But I worry if Spyro or Cynder is strong to take on those white beasts, I mean that purple storm brought them to Ryu's world, what if they come here?" I asked as I felt more nervous and unsure.

"Only time will tell, but for now it is running thin, I shall speak with you again" the chronicler said

"Wait, what? I still have questions!" I said as my vision to grow dim.. Suddenly I woke up on the pile of fur and leather that Ignitus had made for me. I slowly raised my head and let out a loud yawn, looking down at myself to see I was still in the form of a wyvern dragon. How was I still in this form? Back when I was forced to go to Ryu's world and transformed into this, my energy would slowly drained from my body. Realization soon dawned on me.. What if my body is absorbing the spirit gems? No, that doesn't seem to make sense

I slowly got out of my bed and slowly stretched out my wing arms, popping a few bones in the progress, I'll figure it out later, but for now I made my way out of the sleeping chambers and into the hallway, in which I was greeted by a familiar black and purple dragoness named Cynder.

"Morning j-.. I mean Koal!" Cynder said, she almost said my human name by mistake.

"Hey Cynder, how's your training coming along?" I asked Cynder.

"Its going well, I think I'm getting the hang of the Ice Breath!" Cynder said, her face beaming with excitement and pride.

I couldn't help but smile, it felt good to see Cynder see me as some kind of father figure other compared to what she was forced to become

"Speaking of ice breath, there are a few things you haven't discovered yet" I said as I made my way past her and toward the balcony, along the way, Volteer came out of his room and walked along side me

"Ah, Koal, I need to speak to you. I haven't made any progress on the subject on storms as I've yet to find a logic answer, tell me do you have any information about the storm?" Volteer asked.

"Uh.. No, but.. there is something I realized. Have you noticed that the spirit gems have in size?" I asked Volteer.

"Why yes, I have." Volteer asked as we arrived on the temple's balcony.

"I need you do some research, seeing as they've grown after the storm, you might find some answers" I said to Volteer.

"Hmm.. You might be onto something there, Koal, alright, how exciting," and with that said, Volteer was off with a skip to his walk.

That dragon Volteer, he sure loves to study and learn…

"Cynder" I said as I sat down with my wing arms crossed. "There is a few spells that you know of, correct? spells that you suddenly knew when you transformed. " I asked Cynder before crossing my arm wings over my chest.

"Yes, but.. I don't understand how to use them" Cynder said as she had a slightly discourage look on his face

I began scratching under my chin with my talon thumb deep in thought. "Ok, try transforming, remember what I taught you about meditation?" I asked Cynder.

Cynder nodded and began to meditate on the serpent's power, focusing deeply as she was encased inside a dome shaped burst of blue energy, once more taking on the hybrid form of the Serpent. As her transformation was complete, her body took on a more mature form but not quite as old as the once dark mistress adult form she had.

"Cynder? Are you out here?" A voice came from the entrance door, eventually Spyro coming out into view. "Cynder a-" his sentence was cut short as she saw Cynder's serpent form. "Oh no.. n-not again!" Spyro yelled as he made a mad dash to her.

"Spyro?" Cynder turned around to see to see a fear stricken Spyro.

"What happened? Did you fall under the dark master's control again!?" Spyro said, his voice full of fear.

"Oh stop worrying, its only the gem I told you about, remember?" Cynder asked, rolling her eyes.

Sparx was hiding behind Spyro's horns, I'm gonna need to have a talk with that cowardly dragonfly.

"I didn't believe it at first but..." Spyro looked over at me as if seeking answers from me

"Like I mentioned, the gems from that world are crystallized remains of elder dragons of long past, it is the form they take on when they have died so that anyone who picks it up, are capable of using their power and knowledge." I said to spyro… Wait.. For some reason the words I just spoke.. feel like a memory… I don't remember that being in the world of breath of fire… Hrrrm, the more I live in the form of the wyvern, the more knowledge and memories I remember, perhaps those aren't exactly my own lies but rather truth from another being inside of me. I looked over at spyro to see that he was even more disappointed than ever, I know he wants to find at least find one of those gems because of his own powers being lost to him. Honestly of all the dragon gems I remember, there isn't a single gem that would best fit the legendary purple dragon since he is a master of all elements.

"Don't worry Spyro, your powers will return in time." I told Spyro and I remember this all to well that the chronicler will help Spyro regain his powers, but I'm not going to promise anything, I've yet to see if my presence and my interfering has changed the future or merely delayed it.

Spyro sighed and sat down. "I just..." Spyro went silence.

Cynder walked over to him and nuzzled his cheek, her scales feeling slightly colder to the touch because of her being in the serpent form.

I knew Spyro and Cynder was meant for each other, Spyro was after all her savior after all and I could also see Spyro wanted to be strong

"...I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I'd like to continue Cynder's training, I know you want to protect her but she in return wants to protect you." I told Spyro.

Spyro looked at me with a soft smile on his face.

"Train with Cynder, you might not be able to use your powers again just yet but for the time being you can strengthen your body and your mind." I said to Spyro.

With those words of wisdom, I could see encouragement in the young dragon's eyes, for most of morning, I taught Cynder to use ice elemental spells Bing and Bing'ah, but there have a couple of misfires at first, especially when I was teaching the Frost Strike, Spyro almost got hurt in the progress but I gotta give the purple dragon some credit, he's pretty strong for his age to be able to take on such an attack.

"I think that's enough for today. Cynder. With you both growing stronger, you'll able to protect to each." I said with a smile. But what I was most concerned was for the future, I was preparing them for the fight against Gaul, but that is far as my knowledge takes me yet I still worry. Spyro thanked him before head back inside the temple, Sparx flew up in front of me. "Look, I know you're just trying to help us out, but do you really need to train the she devil?" Sparx said

"Dammit. Sparx! You need to get rid of that fear. Spyro trusts Cynder, why can't you do the same" I said in a angry tune of voice, about ready to snap my teeth at the damn dragonfly.

"Ha! I'll trust her when sheep fly" Sparx said in a mocking tune.

Cynder rolled her eyes and run off with Spyro.

I growled deeply at Sparx as I shot a short stream of fire from the nostrils, scaring the dragonfly, he flew away quickly after yelling an 'Eep!' I guess that dragonfly's life will need to be saved by Cynder herself if he ever wants to make any progress..

Cyris came along soon after Cynder and Spyro left. "Koal, I need to speak with you.." Cyris said as he approached.

I let out a deep sigh. "Go on, Cyris… I'm listening." I said to Cyris as he approached me.

"About this brood friend of yours and his race" Cyris said as he sat down.

"The brood..." I repeated after Cyris as a flood of memories came to me, but those memories weren't from Fou-lu, but rather an old world past Fou-lu's time…

"The brood is a race of dragons that were deeply misunderstand because of the elemental powers they possessed, much like you and your guardian friends, except their power was far greater. Because of this, there was a race of apes known as Human who feared them, but..." I stopped in mid sentence as… an unfamiliar memories flooded my mind.. could this be the wyvern's memories?

"The humans.. p-prayed to a goddess who was desperate to rid the world of them.. The goddess Myia massage to destroy them all except for a brave warrior named Ryu.. He-.." I had to force myself to stopped.. Those memories are not mine yet I don't remember any wyvern dragon existing in that time line.. I could feel myself tear up at the memory.. no, I wasn't the one tearing up, it was the wyvern's spirit inside of me crying for his people..

A moment of silence passed as I quickly looked away. "I wish to not discuss any further.. Cyris.." I said to him.. I couldn't handle this sadness, but I am understanding a little bit.. This spirit chose me to give me his power and his knowledge, but the answers to the storm remain anonymous, could it be locked deep in my mind? The wyverns? Or is it just as confused as I.

In the end, I cannot determine if the storm is good or evil, but overall I wish for my answers to be found soon.

Cyris went silent at first as he was deep in thought, feeling stupid for his own misjudgment. "I.. I'm sorry, Koal. Its just when you came here, I didn't trust you because of your appearance, why you helped Cynder and why I never heard of your race, but now I understand.. Forgive me Koal..." Cyris said

"It is ok.. It was only the past, but for now, the present is what matters. I am alive and well and right now, I consider Cynder as my daughter even if we are not related, she is all I have and I wish for her to grow stronger.." I said as I stood up tall, I was equal in height with Cyris, but I was wider in width compared to his.

"I understand why Ignitus trusted you. You can stay with us as much you'd like, Koal. "Cyris said, but with a graceful bow, he left.

I let out a long sigh, feeling relieved that Cyris finally trusts me.. for now. I looked up toward the sky, the sun was rising high into the sky, but I could not tell what time it was. Come to think of it, how do the dragons here tell time? Hmm.. I'm going to have to try and create some kind of make-shift sundial or memorize how long the day is. I turned around and left the balcony, I needed to go see Volteer to see if he made any pro-

"AAARRRGEEEE!"

I heard a loud scream, soon forcing myself to go on a full speeding sprint on all four of my limbs toward where the scream came from, that sounded like Volteer!


	8. Chapter 8: The white mutant

(Thank you so much Old666! Yea, I know I have a few grammar issues here and then, but I've been meaning to find someone who could fix them for me as I have a minor case of autism that can get in the way of my thought progress. Right now, the only thing I have that corrects my spelling, is a program called Libre Document, so for the time being, its all i've got untill I find someone who'd be willing to improve my story. Also, thank you Zero for finally commenting like you're a person, I hope I didn't upset you, its just rather discouraging to read a comment that is the same the last reviewer, I need inspiration to continue writing my story. Now, as for Neo's question, I can't answer that. you'll just have to keep reading as I don't want to spoil anything. ^^ Alright, with those parting words, here is the next chapter.)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A familiar white mutant...  
**

I made my way into Volteer's library, but what I saw next only filled my mind with dread.. There in the middle of the library stood a large strange white creature that had four limbs but no feet or hands attach to them, it had a single yellow eye that could travel to any part of its body. I knew what this thing was as I had destroyed it once before way back in Ryu's World.

"Be careful, Koal! This thing came out of the crystal!" Volteer yelled a warning toward me. There on the ground, I saw shattered remains of a spirit gem, the gem's colors weren't natural, it looked tainted as it glowed in the same colors as that storm.

"Volteer, get away from that thing! Don't let it touch you!" I yelled in response to volteer

I drew the monster's attention as it twirled around to look at it, yep, this might have been the said beast from perform, I recognize the glaring glint of yellow in its eyes, the very same look that was in Dragonne's eyes..

"...You..." It asked in an angry yet sad voice, but like always, those things would always be crying for some reason.. "You took my purpose.." It hissed at me.

"Not this non sense again!" I yelled with anger in my voice. "Volteer, get away from that thing!

The white monster hissed in annoyance before lunging straight at Volteer.

Volteer reacted by unleashing a beam of electricity, but upon impact, the white beast absorbed the element, Volteer's attack did nothing. The white creature clinged tightly around Volteer. The yellow dragon react by unleashing his energy in a attempt to send a huge voltedge of electric to shock the white creature's body, but it proved to be useless.

"VOLTEER!" I yelled as I made a mad dash toward Volteer, quickly grabbing the monster with my talons, gripping hard and pulling with all my might, I pulled and managed to rip its limbs off before slamming the mutant into a wall.

"What… madness is… this.." Volteer asked in a weak tune of voice, laying there emotionless, I could see the color had drained from his face and body.

I quickly turned around to stare at the white beast as I saw its limb regenerate before my eyes, but it had transformed into an ugly deformed dragon, it looked like Volteer but only a single yellow and black eye and tentacle arms instead of wings.

"My purpose will not be taken again!" It yelled as energy coursed though its deformed dragon form, it was like looking at Volteer as if he had melted and grew a pair of tenticles instead of wings.

Suddenly, the other three guardians, Spyro, and Cynder came in.

The deformed white beast twisted its neck three times before looking at them, but before it could speak, Spyro charged and headbutted it away. Cynder and the rest joined in, standing in front of Volteer to keep the white beast from getting near

"My purpose…. My purpose… my… PUUURPOOOSE!" It yelled and screeched as purple tears came streaming down its twisted muzzle. I inhaled deeply and with all my anger and hatred, unleashed a powerful flame.

The flames washed over the white beast, but what I didn't understand was that my fire was harming it.. Either this white mutant is only capable of absorbing one element or there is something about my fire it can't absorb.

Before my fire could do anymore damage, the white monstrosity jumped and cling onto the wall, quickly making its escape though a wide crack in the wall, I made my way to where it fled, I once again attempt to burn it by breathing flames into the hole it had escaped through.

...I didn't hear any screeching of pain, so I don't know if I managed to kill it or not.

"What in the ancestors name was that?" Cyril asked while trying to help Volteer to get back on its feet.

".. All I know is that it is a threat to this world, it is capable of absorbing anything it touches, making it as its own power and twisted form. As you saw, it had taken a portion of Volteer's well being, but I managed to rip it off before it could finish but I dread what could of happen..." I said, as I slammed my talon claw against the wall in annoyance, I should of acted faster.. Now this thing is running a muck doing whatever, and if it came from the spirit gem..

Fear was washed over my expression.. Could there be more of those things trapped inside the crystals?… Are they failed remains from Ryu's world? I had so many questions and I could feel my heart racing…

"...We need to gather more of those spirit gems.." I said as I made my way to Volteer, who was wheezing, he sounded like he had suddenly aged. I wanted to ask Volteer what happened, but I didn't want him to waste his strength taking.

I extended my winged arm and with Cyris's help, we moved Volteer over to another room where Volteer's bed would be.

As I was helping Volteer, I saw Spyro investing the broken fragments of the spirit gem that white creature had came out of, I could see his face was filled with the same amount of anger I had.

After helping Volteer into his best, I came back to Spyro. I noticed that the purple and green mixture of colors had faded from the spirit gem pieces, they were now showing their original light blue coloring… Seeing this hinted that the white beast could have been hiding inside those things, but as much hope as I have, I want to make sure that creature is the only one of its kind, otherwise I fear we won't be resting in peace until we kill them all if there are more..

Ignitus walked over to me. "Don't worry, we'll find that-"

"No" I interrupted Ignitus. "I don't need anymore lives in danger. Volteer could have been killed..."

Ignitus was quiet for a moment, but the silence didn't last long. "Koal, we cannot stand idle while its out there. If it is indeed a threat as you mentioned, then we need to put a stop to it."

"...I know you four are powerful, but you saw what it did to Volteer, if it launches onto you, it will your element AND your life force! " I let out a long frustrated groan, but my thoughts were interrupted when I felt someones small paw. I looked down and saw Cynder, looking at me with those innocent eyes of hers.

"Then we'll need to take it down together!" Cynder said, she sounded so confident and courageous. This is good, I've taught her to be strong, but I still worry that maybe I haven't done enough, I don't want her to fall under the dark master's control again, this younge dragoness has suffered enough...

Terrador came back into the room. "I've searched all over the temple, there are no signs of that thing anymore, I can't even feel its vibrations in the earth." he said in that deep voice of his.

"Dammit.." I softly whispered to myself, I was so upset, now that thing is still out there and no one knows what it could be doing, it kept screaming about a purpose, what did it mean? Its purpose to absorb someone's life and energy? To absorb and destroy the world?!

"ARGE!" I yelled in frustration as I held my head with my talons as confused washed over me, I trying to stop my thoughts, this suddenly turn of events is becmign too much to handle. I ran out of the room, throughout the hallways and out to the balcony. With my mighty arm wings, I took flight and I was gone from the temple, I needed time to think and clear my mind…..

Cynder's P.o.V:

When I told Koal to not worry, but when I notice he didn't respond, I was growing worried.. "Koal!?" I reacted when he suddenly roared before running out of the temple, I attempted to chase him down, but he was out of sight before I could see where he went.

As I got to the balcony, he was no where in sight..

"Cynder?" I heard Spyro's voice from behind me.

"Will your friend be alright?" Spyro asked.

"I hope so… " I said as I looked toward the sky.

"Your friends done so much for us, he wanted us to be strong, so i'm sure he'll be able to do the same, right?" Spyro asked as he placed his paw on my shoulder to try and comfort me, I slowly laid my head onto his neck.

Spyro blushed when I laid my head along his neck, I always felt comfortable laying my head down with someone I trust, I felt warmth with Spyro's neck and I began to relax and close my eyes. So much has happened to me, I've been under someone's control, I've been freed by Spyro only to end up in another world, I had memory loss but as Koal took care of me, I was regaining them back, Koal had given me new powers and now I'm back in the dragon realms, now this thing comes and ruins the peace we had.. "Koal told me how much he's been through. The pain he had in the past is much like what I suffered when I was under someone's control..." I said. Spyro was silent for a moment.

"Cynder, I promise you we'll find that… thing. From how Koal reacted, he's has experience with dealing with those things. If he comes back, we should try hunting it down together." Spyro said as he looked up toward the sun, there was plenty of time today, so they had time.

I raised my head off of his neck and nodded in agreement, I was feeling encouraged to go after it now, that thing can't handle all three of us.. But, what if it comes to the temple while we're off looking for it? I think I'm getting ahead of myself, maybe Koal will have a plan?

"Spyro, you stay here, I need to go find Koal.." I said as I was walking over to the edge.

"W-whoa! You're not going alone, are you?" Spyro asked as she ran up beside her.

"Spyro, I've grown stronger, I'm sure I can handle some apes and swamp creatures, besides he shouldn't had gone far." Cynder said as she leaped off. With a flash of bright blue energy, she transformed into the serpent, easily fly up into the air.

Spyro let out a sigh as he took flight after her, Spyro hopes this isn't just a wild goose chase, I mean Spyro knows that the white creature took out Volteer easily but it can't do the same to the others, right?


	9. Chapter 9: Pain and Regret

(Thank you very much MCZ. Honestly, I'm glad people are enjoying my story so far, I'm always afraid that I'll make a make, like make the characters act out of character or making them do something readers won't like.

Hello Ddragon, thanks for reviewing my story and putting my story on your favorites! ^^ I'm still pending on what to do with Jeff (aka Koal when he's in dragonform), I can't really tell you where he'll end up in as I haven't thought that far ahead yet, so in due time, we'll just have to wait and see if I get any suddenly dreams or ideas in the near future. As for him getting a girlfriend, well, originally, I had ideas of him falling in love with Cynder, but after refreshing my memory of the Eternal Night game, I found out it wouldn't work due to age differences. Yes, Cynder does see Koal as a father figure, she has never had parents before or ever had the chance to experience what it was like to be a child, so during the three days in Koal's world, she has bonded with him, he was the only one he could trust, plus the fact that Jeff aka Koal had the scent of a dragon. By the way, as for how big Koal is, he is shorter than ignitus, but he is wider than him in width, now if Koal was more older according to dragon age, he'd end up being bigger than Ignitus. Now, as for him being strong, you gotta remember he's only had the fire powers and wyvern form for only five weeks and one month, some of those weeks were spent wondering around in breath of fire 4, plus because of his memories slowly fading in time, only to gain them back in a sudden rush near the end of his journey, he hasn't be able to full master his powers. For the time being, he only learned how to breath weak flames and use Flame Strike, Fire is the only element he has for the time being, but I might give him new ones without making him to strong. Hopefully that has answered everyone's question without me spoiling anything, this is Chapter Nine!)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Pain and Regret.**

Koal's PoV

I flew… I didn't care how far I went, I kept going until I couldn't fly any longer, forcing me to have to land near what appeared to be a long river that stretched beyond my sight's range. I landed nearby with a heavy thud, I held onto my head in frustration. "W-what was I thinking..." I said quietly to myself… my mind was getting thoughts that weren't my own, but I could not stop them...

"Stop it.."

I held my head tightly and kneeled down as my anger began to raise…

"Stop it..."

Those thoughts continued, the same constantly rush of thoughts about protecting Cynder, go after the white beast, don't let anyone else join you, go alone-

"STOOOPP IIIT!"

I unleashed a loud deep echoing roar of fury, finally putting a stop to those words.. but when I raised my head, I found myself in total darkness, but when I raised my head even more, I- huh?!

I..I.. I was face to face with… my face!? There flying in middle of the dark void was my wyvern form? "What in the.." I looked down and notice I was nothing but a flame in the shape of a humanoid… I looked back up at my dragon self as it drew closer.. "W-who...w-who you?" I asked, only choking on my words. The wyvern snorted at a ring of smoke at me, as if annoyed at my ignorance. "..Y-your…K-koal?" It shook its head slowly… But it finally response but in a lower tuned, but what creeps me out was that I was forced to speak in sync with him. "No, but coequal though I am not this person thee speaketh of, I may as well accept the name for the time being. I wast born in that storm, but doth not be alarmed, mine intentions art not the same as that being, that gent originally wanted to taketh control of thy body, that gent wast jealous of how complete thee wast, how thee hadst a life and a "Purpose" that gent keepeth longing to has't. Thus, that gent cameth to thy world and attempted to taketh thy body, but I intervened and fought for control, thus in the chaotic square for control, that gent ended up sending thee into another world. In his rage, that gent blasted me out of mine home and into the same world as thee. I hadst little choice but to pick Fou-lu as mine host, I entered his body unknowingly and hid deep within his mind during the short journey, I gazed thee Jeff and I gazed thee with interest, but mine time of studying thee wast cutteth short at which hour the fire demon breathed fire on thee. I apace react and entered his flames, absorbing most of the fire, but the end result is what thee see ere thee. And thus, combined a moiety of his power with the breath of fire, I wast reborn the red dragon of fire, or The Wyvern according to thy knowledge. Jeff, thou art the only one I can trust to help me cease that gent. thy memories art not yours, but those gents actually ours as one being... " he said.

...At first his words echoed like forgotten old English, but slowly turned into English I could understood. He was telling me a story that he and that… white creature were born of the same purple storm, but the white creature was jealous of my life, I guess because of me being human with a heart and a mind. "But.. wait a minute, what about those memories? The knowledge I never had…. I mean.. how..." I asked.

The wyver- I mean Koal, shook his head slowly. "Forgive me, but at which hour our minds fused, we hath made new memories. In a way, us as a whole hath made new life, to becometh Koal, but that's not the end of t all, seeing as I absorb the fire demon's breath back in the other world thee wast hath sent to a long time ago, thee might discover more of its knowledge or maketh new ones, much like how thee kneweth how Cynder's new ice form worketh. Our power wilt groweth as thee continueth to liveth our wyvern form, but recall this, we're not a god so please, recall thy art mortal and can be harmed." He said

"M-my choices?" I asked, looked annoyed and confused at his words.

"Pardon me.. coequal though we art whole, thee art more in control of this body. I am merely hither to lend thee power and knowledge. chooseth thy choices wisely." He said.

I went into a very long silence… I was given a heavy burden, I was given power… I didn't ask for this, but I guess I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Koal.. I was at a loss for words, I mean I was transformed into this because of some monster's jealousy!? I groaned, but my groan turned into a growl, both coming from me and Koal's voice, is this what he meant by us being as whole, as one being?

"Our anger and hatred is as one, Jeff. I wish to exact revenge against him for making your life a living nightmare, I want to return him back to the storm so he can be reborn. While you wish to kill him for bringing harm to Cynder." he said, placing his thumbed talon on my shoulder…

"...You're right.. I… We need to stop him." I said, taking a deep breath… "Because of that thing, he's caused me so much pain and regret. But now things are clear to me now." I said, taking another deep breath, it felt so weird hearing us both talk at the same time.. When I spoke, he spoke with me and vice versa.

"I.. forgive me.. I've used thy energy. we.. shall speak.. again.." And with those words, his form faded and so did the void. Suddenly, I fell to the ground. I felt deeply drained as if I had been running a marathon. I slowly laid down on my belly near the river, I needed to rest because if I keep going now, I might end up transformed into dragon whelp, it is a form my body would revert me into if I got hurt badly or used to much power…I wonder how Cynder would react if she..found me like….that…. My vision was soon greeted by the darkness

-Meanwhile with Cynder and Spyro-

Spyro followed Cynder in her strange form, Spyro still felt disappointed that there were no dragon gems he could get. Spyro does understand that he can.. or rather used to be able to master the four elements, Koal said that Spyro's powers would return in due time, but overall Spyro felt discouraged and powerless.

"Spyro?"

Spyro was bought back into reality from his thoughts, he looked up to see Cynder by his side, her green eyes full of consideration. "Is everything alright?" Cynder asked as she kept herself air born by using the serpent's powers of ice.

At first, Spyro didn't answer. It felt awkward seeing Cynder in another form, but her eyes reminded him that it was her in that form.. "Yes, everything's ok.. Its just..".. Spyro went silent.

"Its about your powers, isn't it? Koal said it will return, so don't worry." Cynder said, giving Spyro a soft nudge. Spyro shivered because of how cold her scales felt when she was in the serpent form.

"I know, but how long will it take? Those apes had caused a lot of trouble in the past and I'd rather be prepared if they ever come back.." Spyro said with eyes full of worry as he looked at Cynder.

"Well, at least you'll have your strength, right? You can still fight Spyro, plus you have me and Koal" Cynder said.

"But I don't want you to fight by my side, what if you got hurt?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not powerless, Spyro, I can fight! Koal has been training me to wield the serpent's ice powers, Come on Spyro, from what you saw from the apes, do you really think they can take on three dragons at once? Even If it was an army, they could take on ice and fire." Cynder said. She was trying to reason with spyro and tell him to not worry so much.

"But you were under the dark master's control! What if he tries ag-" But before Spyro could finish that sentence, Cynder smacked her tail across spyro's face. "I am not weak!" Cynder said before flying up ahead, she felt upset now because Spyro had no faith in her!

Spyro let out a sigh, but it wasn't really his fault, its just that he's worried about Cynder getting hurt, he understands that Cynder has gotten more strong because of that Ice Gem that Koal has given her, but does it prevent the dark master from taking over her mind, and if he manages, Cynder might end up being even more powerful, Spyro is questioning if it was wise of Koal to give her those powers...


	10. Chapter 10: I couldn't stop it

(Ddragon - Hmm… It could work, I can see a few difficulties between the two, but mostly trust issues at first. MCZ: I'm glad you understand what's going on despite my grammar issues. ^^. Alright, with the reviews answered, this is chapter 10.)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I couldn't stop it...**

For the rest of the duo's search for Koal, they have been quiet and remained a distance away from each other as they glided over the forest.

"..Hey I think I see him!" Cynder yelled with excitement in her voice, she glided over toward the red figure on the ground and lands near him. "Koal!" Cynder said as she nudged him, but gained no response.. "..Koal?" Cynder asked again, but this time Koal let out a soft groan, but remained still.. "Koal, this isn't funny, get up" Cynder said, pushing him softly with her nose, but still he remained laying down.. "Koal.." Cynder said, now growing a little worried.

"Hold on, i'm going to find some spirit gems!" Spyro said as he ran off. He returned moments later with a cluster of gem, he smashes it to pieces near Koal's body. The gems slowly absorbed into koal's body, at first nothing happend, but a suddenly flow of energy washed over his body.

-Koal's PoV-

I was quickly awakened by a sudden rush of energy. I got up and swiftly looked around with wide eyes as panic rushed through my mind, causing my heart to race. It took an amount for me to calm down, I looked down at my self as I realized I felt renewed. My attention was drawn when Cynder called my name.

"...I-I'm sorry Cynder..." I said as I placed my head down, covering my face with my wings. Cynder brushed her head against my stomach.

"Its ok, Koal. You didn't do anything wrong, you just.. felt pressured that's all" Cynder said.

"Hooray and all that, but we should get back to the Temple." Sparx said as he flew up above us.

That typical coward of a dragonfly, it makes me wonder where he even gets the courage to continue to be with Spyro through thick and thin.

"..Did you… just use a spirit gem on me?" I asked around.

"Actually, I did. I thought you might have been harmed." Spyro said.

I let out a long sigh. "... I was actually resting to regain back my energy, but it seems I had fallen asleep. To be honestly, I had overworked myself back there, most of it helping you two train" I said before slowly raising up back to my feet. "Those gems actually helped me rest up, so thank you but next time, please warn me. My body didn't react well to those gems while yes, it did help my energy, it felt a bit too much. I have a limit to how much I can handle" I said to Spyro. I looked up toward the skies as the sun was descending in the distance, but what caught my eye was smoke rising into the air. Without a word, I quickly flapped my wings and took flight into the air. "No, this shouldn't be happening.." I said to myself as I rose higher and higher into the air. But my thoughts were confirmed when the smoke was coming from the temple itself. _Curse it all! I thought this wasn't going to happen!_ I said mentally to myself as a dreaded memory rose from my mind.. The apes had attacked the temple. The temple's balcony came with my sight's view as I saw ignitus fighting off the apes. I felt my heart racing.. " _I_ _couldn't_ _stop it, all I did was delay_ _ed_ _it!"_ I said mentally to myself as I nose dived at the ground, slamming a talon wing into a group of those foul beasts!

I did a U-turn and came back form another go, except this time, I exhaled a small spread of flames, setting the ground ablaze, but despite such an attack, the apes only got back up. " _How in the hell can they survive that!?"_ I said mentally to myself. The ape army's attacks pressed on, coming in wave after wave. Cynder in her Serpent form joined the fight along with Spyro.

Spyro attacked with pure physical strength, attacking with such speed and aerodynamic agility while Cynder was unleashing flying shards of ice through the spell known as Bing.

I soon joined with Ignitus, tail to tail, I had his back and he had mine. Whatever ape attacked from behind, I slayed each one. As I fought more and more, pieces of my human life was starting to fade form my mind, only to return as new found knowledge. If my memories are needed to be forgotten to gain power, so be it..

"I am Koal, wyvern of fire!" I announced to apes to let them know who I was and if any of those abominations managed to survive, they'll fear the name. From this day forward, I've decided to shed what remains of my human side as I embrace what I became: A wyvern of fire. No matter how small my flame is, no matter how inexperience I am with this form, I will protect this temple with my dying breath. We've had enough suffering as it is and there shalt not be any more!

The war pressed with as all four of us fought valiantly. Even if any of the apes managed to get into the temple, those apes would up killed by the three guardians.

As I gave up more and more of my past, I was starting to gain new found knowledge of magic spells, first to come to my mind was a level 1 fire spell known as "Hwa".

Fire began to gather between my talons as I casted it, causing flames to erupt from under a group of apes.

"Ignitus, watch out!" I yelled a warning as some kind of ape wearing purple strikedarmor attempted to attack from above. But Ignitus was quick to react as he spun around and knocked the night-wanna-be ape out of the sky, preventing whatever the assassination the creature had planned. I leaped over Ignitus and land nearby near the armored ape, quickly pinning it with my talon thumbs. For some reason by instinct, I let out a mighty roar in the ape's face.

Meanwhile with Cynder and Spyro, they had managed to get rid of what remained of the apes, I didn't care if they killed them all or if they all fled.

"Now, you filthy ape. I suggest you start talking, unless you wish to live with a missing arm!" I said threatening, growling deep with my throat. The ape answered with muffled words. I grew annoyed a this and decided to pull off the ape's helmet. "Repeat it again..." I asked with a glare.

Cynder, Spyro, and Ignitus was nearby, watching. Although Sparx flew out and gave the ape's nose a sharp jab.

"Gah! I will answer a word to you, dragon!" The ape answered, quickly spitting in my face.

"Answer.. or you will burn by my flame.." I said threatening. But before the ape could provide an answer, a hail of green bombs scattered and hit around me and the group. I quickly covered my muzzle as I soon discovered they were smoke bombs, I had no choice but to cover my face to prevent myself from choking on the smoke, but the rest were not so lucky as I heard them coughing. As the smoke cleared, the night was gone, I suddenly hear someone laughing as I quickly looked up to.. a ninja ape?

"You're quite the warrior, aren't you, dragon? But remember this, we will be back!" the ninja ape said before vanished in a poof of smoke.. How grand.. An assassin and an adviser together in this world…

I heard a rather deep growl coming from Cynder as she leaped off of the balcony, she was still in her serpent form. Me and Spyro chased after her.

"Cynder, hold up! We don't know where they want.. Cynder? CYNDER!" I yelled out to her, but I didn't get her attention, she kept flying on and on, she eventually flew and landed. From where we were, it looked like we were getting close to some kind of desert?

"Cynder, Why did you f-" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw a tear run down her face.. "Cynder?" I repeat her name. She quickly wiped her tear away. "I-I'm fine.." she said.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked, but Cynder ignored him. "Please tell me what's w-"

"I'M FINE!" She yelled in anger before taking flight into the air, in her normal form this time as she returned back to the temple.

Questions began to run through my mind, only to end up with no answers, she claims he's ok, but obvious from her sudden anger that she definitely isn't.

All three of us returned to temple.

"By the ancestors, Cynder! Please tell us what's wrong!" Spyro asked as we landed.

"...You wanna know what's wrong?! ME! ITS ME! Those apes attacked because of ME! Its obvious they were after me!" Cynder screamed, her voice echoing throughout the Marshlands.

"I can feel it… I can sense it.. I can hear his voice... I can hear the dark master trying to communicate with me, but its only a weakened whisper.." Cynder looked over at me. "the ice gem you gave me only weaken his control on me. During the battle, I was fighting him in m-my mind… Because of the ice gem, I managed to fight it off. Those apes will come back for me, Koal.. They'll come back.." Cynder said. She was trying so hard to hold her tears in, she wanted to be strong.

Spyro walked over to her and placed his wing onto her, comforting her.

I went into a deep thought as I wrestled with my thoughts. If we remain at the temple, the apes will keep attacking, we can keep fighting, but eventually they'll become to great to handle, plus who knows how many there are. I eventually reached a conclusion, and it was a suggestion I fear to make. I walked on over to her as well, I reached down and pushed her head up to face mine. " And as much as I hate to say this, you might have to follow that whisper. Its obvious those apes work for this dark master guy and when there's an a general, there is a leader" I said with confidence.

Cynder felt uncomfortable hearing those words, but she eased up a bit and nodded. "We are in this together, we're will them down. With fire, ice, and the legend" I said as I let go off of Cynder's chin,

"For now, we should rest for the night." Spyro said as he walked inside of the temple, I followed behind but stopped when I noticed Cynder staring off into the distance. I sighed, knowing I shouldn't had suggested on letting her follow the voice, to be honest I wanted to prevent this but seeing as the eternal night has arrived regardless of my own actions.

I walked on over to Cynder and sat down, she looked up at me before she laid her head against my stomach, "Koal.. Thank you so much for what you've down for me.." Cynder said.

Spyro soon returned back as he notice I didn't come with me. Cynder lifted her head and walked over to Spyro. "I have to thank you as well Spyro, for saving me, for freeing me.." Cynder said as she nuzzled Spyro's face, making him blush at first. Both of them covered each other with wings. I couldn't help but smile, but the moment was ruined when Sparx flew in.

"alright, alright, break it up! No need to love on the dark mistress!" Sparx said as he flew in between the time

"Dammit, sparx!" I said in annoyance. That dragonfly is a pain in the tail side!

Cynder let out a soft sigh. "Sparx.. You can mock me all you want, you can make fun of my past, but you'll never break my spirit." Cynder said before walking away, smacking Sparx into the ground with the middle of her tail.

I snorted a half chuckle as I felt pride swell up inside of me, I was happy that Cynder was growing stronger with each passing day. Now, if only Sparx could do the same, that dragonfly can't tell the difference between being a coward and being courageous.

After we all went in, I forced to keep myself awake while Cynder and Spyro rested. The guardians remained awake as well to help me out.


	11. Chapter 11: Trade Memories For Knowledge

(Hm, not many reviews, but that's ok. I had a restless night and had spent it typing this story)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Trade Memories For Knowledge..**

"...Huh? I'm back here?" I said to himself as I realized I was back at the chroniclers library.

"Ah, welcome back, Koal. I have some news." The Chronicler said as he turned around to look at me.

Right away, I saw a rather sickening book that was chained up, it glowed with a mixture of purple and green.

"This contains history of the white mutant you fought, but because of its nature, all I could read across all of its pages were the words 'purpose' written in purple blood., this thing doesn't belong in our world. Now, the news about it is that it is heading to the mountains to the North.." The chronicler said.

"..The...North?" I said slowly, suddenly holding my head as a migraine washed over my mind "Dammit.." I whispered followed by groaned..

"...You discovered the one inside you.. I can sense it." The chronicler said as he walked closer to me, placing his hand on my hand. "Remain calm.." He asked.

I did what he asked and tried my best to calm down.. Suddenly, I felt a quick painful stab through my mind.

"….I see.." The chronicler said as he slowly pulled his hand away. "While it is trying to help you become stronger, it seems that it must Trade Your Memories For Knowledge from another world. I'm sure you're familiar with it?" he asked.

"..Breath… of… fire?" I said slowly.. Suddenly, a second voice uses my mouth as its own.

"Forgive me… I nev'r intended to taketh thy memories hence, but at which hour thee needeth more of mine power, I must sacrifice. Sadly.. forsooth takened too much.. I.. sense that our fusion hath becometh more in sync. In short, lest I afraid thee can no longer returneth to thy human side.."

The voice soon faded, allowing me to gain back control of my own mouth.. "And I willingly accept it. The human world no longer holds meaning to me and I never want to return. I don't want to forever live my life in fear because of what I am" I said as I turned my back…

"...I want to unlock my full power, I want to give up as much as I can if I ever wish to stop that… white freak! At this moment of time, it is probably seeking a..." I stopped in mid sentence as new knowledge flowed into my mind.. "Yes… it makes sense… Its trying to find a stronger host.." I quickly turned around to look at the chronicler. "How far is it now?"

"From what I could trace, it has gotten out of the Marshlands." The chronicler said.

My mind began to rush as I thought deeply, but also making a mental note to the being inside of me to give up all memories of my human life, but please keep the ones I had with Cynder and whatever new memories I gotten when I arrived here. The voice replied back to me, saying that knowledge should not be rushed and must come with time.

"Ah! Spyro is finished with his training" The Chronicler said.

"hm.. what?" I asked as I felt a little confused. I took a looked around the library.

"I was helping him unlock the power of fire within him" The chronicler said.

"...Wait.. what? I don't see him.." I asked the chronicler.

The chronicler couldn't help but chuckle. "In his dreams, Koal. I gave him a trial and he passed it with flying colors"

"Well of course, he is the legendary purple dragon. He'll pass the trials quite easily" I said with a smirk.

"Don't get too full of pride, Koal. Remember, while you know a lot of our world, it has been changing slowly since you and that white beast are here. Such as Cynder not going alone and the thunder guardian Volteer being injured, keep an open mind" The chronicler suggested.

I thought about it a bit, its true, I shouldn't get overconfident since that white mutant can interfere, but the big question is which host is it going to go after? There are many powerful beasts out to pick from.

"I have something for you, Koal.." The chronicler said as he hands me a necklace, but something about it looks very familiar, It looks like an aqua blue tear shaped gem. But no matter how much I think, I cannot remember where I've seen it, but I take the offer.

"What does it do?" I asked in curiosity as I rotated it in the palm of my wing.

"I've notice that our spirit gems have a bit of a effect on you, so I made you this. This tear slowly stores elemental of fire, so if you're ever wounded, This will heal you or restore your energy. But remember, it is limited and only applies to you." The chronicler said.

"Koal?"

I heard a voice echoing throughout the room.. Wait, Sparx?

"Ah, it seems our meeting is cut short, we shall meet again, Wyvern Of Fire." The chronicler said before he and his library slowly faded into a dark void.

..I slowly woke up to see some kind yellow blur, eventually my vision cleared before revealing that the yellow blur was none other than Sparx.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude.. but.." Sparx went quite as he groaned in annoyance. "Look, I'm sorry for how I treat Cynder and all that junk. Its just been rather distressful around the temple cause you know, the crazy apes, creatures from another place. So yea, I'm gonna try to treat him like a person so he'll stop slapping me down and of course there's you with your rings of smoke you seem to keep breathing on me" Sparx said, he looked a bit nervous but a little frustrated.

I slowly got up onto my feet, but also trying to figure out how I fell asleep, I looked outside and notice it was still night outside. Yep, the Eternal Night was upon us and today is the day we're to head on out and follow the voices Cynder hears. Who knows? Maybe we'll across that abomination.

I returned my gaze to Sparx. "Good, because if we're ever to survive, we need all the help we can get. You may not be a fighter, but you're a descent scout, you could have been a stealthy scout if you didn't have that glow with you, no offense of course."

"None taken" Sparx said, he sounded relieved to finally get that off of his chest.

I made my way out of temple halls to find Cynder and Spyro getting themselves prepared, both dragons were wearing leather patches full of fruit, but Cynder had a few pieces of meat in her left pouch. Huh, she can keep them fresh using her Serpent form, clever.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

Both Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreed before heading out to the balcony, one by one we took turns taking flight. First Cynder, then Spyro, then Me.

As we flew, Spyro told us that he had a dream vision of some tree and that we should try to head there first.

We continued to fly further but we had to fly back down and take the journey by ground when the forest got to thick for us to fly over. We fought across strange black bugs that were immune to cynder's attacks, but what we found later on were more of those foul apes, either this is what remains of the ape army, or they were expecting us.

Easily, we tore though each other, we left a path of blood and bodies in our wake. Spyro had most of the higher count thanks to some kind of magic he called Dragon Time meanwhile with every battle we survived, I felt myself growing stronger and stronger especially when new found magic flowed into my mind but with each new knowledge of magic, came with a price of my own past memories, however I've made a deal with my dragon self that only the human memories will by traded, however any fond memories I've had with Cynder and any new ones I gained after entering the dragon realm shall be stay.

So far, I currently know three magic spells. Hwa, Jeh, and Might, plus my Flame Strike that allows me to ignite one part of my body before attacking with that body part, but the only thing I can't do is igniting my whole body and tackling my foes.

Hwa is a level 1 fire spell, it would summon small flames from under my target before exploding in a wave.

Jeh is a level 2 fire spell, it allows me to summon a circle of flames to trap my target inside and as they're trapped inside, the heat within the circle slowly raises then dies down.

Might was… a support spell that can boost my strength or my ally's strength temporally, but I cannot cast it on multiple targets at once.

Speaking of magic, Cynder has been getting the hang of her Frost Strike attack but what I find most impressive is that she has learned to use it in her base form, this tells me that she'll eventually be able to use the other ice spell Bing and Bing'ah in her base form in the near future.

Even with such strong magic, I warned Cynder that over usage of those spells can greatly weaken herself, magic is part of the body and cannot be used as fairly as much as breath attacks, but with every practice and every cast, it can help increase the amount of magic they can contain within themselves.

As we proceed deeper and deeper north, I'm noticing a lot of the apes have been taming the wild life here, like this ape who was riding on the back of a rather oversized snail, the poor foolish ape didn't know what hit him when we attacked. The snail fled in terror after-wards.

I've noticed that Sparx has been having the time of his life seeing us in action, he told me that it would be easy smooth sailing and that nothing could stop him, but I made sure to remind him that while we haven't found any real danger, we will eventually find foes much more powerful than us or worst they have immunity to fire and ice. Of course, Sparx still remained with his cocky and overconfident attitude, sometimes I wonder what goes through that dragonfly's mind.

Time passed and we journeyed deeper, eventually coming across bigger apes that did not flinch when we attacked, not even a Bing ice spell from Cynder could knock them down. To Sparx's disbelief, we had quite a hard battle ahead of us, but to make matters worst, some of the apes chucked bombs at us and while it certainly slowed down our progress, it only managed to anger both me and Spyro. Where do those apes keep finding those creatures though?

"YAAARR! REMEMBER WHAT WE BE LOOKING FER!" A voice yelled out in the distance, causing us to quickly hide behind a tree as a group of pirate apes walked out, but of what odd timing to have Spyro suddenly fall over unconscious. No matter, those pirate apes were no match, but we didn't kill them, me and Cynder gave them a damn good scare to remember us by.

Our journey had stop for the time being because of Spyro, so we set up camp and tried our best to find a comfortable but well hidden area, we had no choice but to start a small camp fire because we only had two choices, either wait in the darkness for night seers to attack us, or build a camp fire and be able to see them, but also attract any unwanted visitor

"Koal?" Cynder whispered to me as she walked up to me.

"Yes, Cynder?" I responded as I looked at her.

"Remember that song you sang to me when we were in your world?" Cynder asked as she placed her paws up on my right side.

"Where did you hear it from?" Cynder asked with her young yet beautiful green eyes looking up at me.

"That song is known as the Song Of Healing, the notes contained in the song hold healing magic, but only a number of instruments are capable of awakening the magic within the song. If you ever found an instrument and you played the song, it can help heal a restless soul, soothing their sadness and regrets, It can also help and guide a lost spirit to the after life or help it find peace, but the most powerful effect it has is that it can lift curses and can call upon a powerful Spirit of healing to help mend bones and heal wounds, but considering the world the song its from, it might call upon a different spirit of healing, perhaps the ancestors?" I asked at I looked toward the sky, its the shame that the twin moons are being shadowed by the trees, strange… It feels like I'm being watched, yet I sense that it means no harm…

I looked down at Cynder and saw her smile. "Whoever made such a beautiful song must have been a very wonderful person."

"...Sadly, I cannot remember where I heard the song from, but I'm sure wherever that composer is, I hope he lives a peaceful life" I said with a slow quiet sigh. "You'd best rest up with Spyro, I'll take the first watch" I suggested.

Cynder opened her mouth wide and let out a yawn before heading over to where Spyro laid, either asleep. If I had to take a guess, The chronicler is probably teaching him the next element.

 _..Wait.. The song of healing…_ I said mentally to myself. This song could possibly sooth that savage white monster, it'll be worth a shot, plus the dragon within me did say he wanted to send the mutant back to the storm so that it would be reborn.


	12. Chapter 12: Guardian Of The Forest

(Yes, the song of healing came from zelda. Remember, Koal was once human, so of course knowing that the dragon realms exist, he's kept an open mind. If this world exist then others will as well)

Chapter 12: Guardian Of The Forest.

The sun slowly rose and we woke up with the morning and ate what we could before continuing, Spyro told me of a dream he had with the chronicler, speaking of a great evil was coming, but I have no doubt it was this dark master person. For the time being, our first priority to find the tree that was seen in Spyro's dream vision.

The area began to be less and less filled as we entered into rocky terrain filled with rivers of toxic.

"This.. doesn't make sense.. the silver river was clear a moment ago.." Spyro said as he made platforms to cross certain sections of the area using his new ice breath ability he was taught by the chronicler.

"I bet the dark one is behind this.." Cynder said as she shook her head at such a sight.

I couldn't help but remain paranoid as we haven't encountered any apes, we only found the local wild life, both plant and animal we had to either avoid or kill them in self defense. Now my paranoia was growing as this strange place was eerily quiet… I don't know how long we've been wondering

As we went further and further along our path and climbed higher into the trees, we came across a village that was built on a giant stump high up within the trees. One of them noticed us, causing the rest to flee into their homes. I raised my head to look around, why did they run from us?

"Hey! There's no need to hide, we mean you guys no harm" Spyro said.

"Go away! We don't want any trouble if you're with the terror of the skies!" a voice yelled out from within one of the homes.

I groaned in annoyance at the mole people's judgmentally.

"First of all, this isn't whom you think she is. The terror of the skies was a lot larger, plus this young dragon bears no likeness to her, don't you remember? She was larger and had scales of black" I said, trying to reason with the moles.

"You speak of lies!" A voice spoke from the nearest house as I saw a mole looking through its window.

"Speak of lies? If I was indeed lying, why would I be speaking to you now? If this dragoness was the so called terror of the skies, she would be attacking you, wouldn't she?" I asked.

I could hear whispering and mumbling, but eventually one by one, the moles came out.

"Alright, on one condition: if you can find the source of toxicity and bring back clear water, we'll be very grateful. Things haven't been the same ever since our Guardian went missing." A male mole said.

"When was the last time you saw him" Spyro asked as he tilted his head.

"The last time we saw him was a week ago, and when he went missing, our rivers had become poisoned, we fear that something happened to him" The male mole said.

As we chatted with the mole, everyone else went back to their usual routine minus getting water from the well.. Wait, a well that goes under a tree stump? I walked over to the edge, but fairly enough, it seems this giant tree stump is grown inside of a rather large river.

I began to think deeply, forming a plan on what to do. Aha!

"Sparx, Could you fly up high and see where the river ends?" I asked Sparx.

"You got it!" Sparx said as he fly up high into the air, he scanned the area from high up, eventually flying back down.

"As far as the river goes, it seems to end at a waterfall just east of here" Sparx said.

"Good job, Sparx. Now, the source of the toxicity might be near the end river." I said with a snap of my talons. "If we head there, we'll find the source and find a way to clear up the river. Sparx? Lead the way!" I asked.

Sparx saluted and flew off, we followed him, jumping and flying to tree trunks, mushroom platforms and over.. jellyfish? Wait.. what are floating jellyfish doing in a forest? I shook my head and cleared my confusion, I should of known better than to apply logic to another world.

Eventually, we got to the end of the river, and what greeted our eyes was a fairly large tree that was filling the river with toxins.

"Welp, there's your tree, Spyro. Do whatever it takes, I'm gonna go take a nap on a lillypad." Sparx said as he did just that. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

I looked around the area for anything out of the normal, perhaps enemies waiting to ambush us.. But it was just to peaceful for that, there was none of that there, it was just…

"Hrrrm.. I don't like the look of this, Spyro. I mean I love it when things are at peace, but when its quiet and you can't hear any animals, I get this bad feeling.." I said.

Cynder had walked closer to the edge as she gotten a better look at the tree, but she suddenly jumped back when the tree began sinking into the poison river then transformed into a golem.

My eyes went wide as I noticed a yellow gleam within this creature's eye sockets.

"Cynder, get away from that creature!" I warned. I knew that yellow glow, it meant that this creature had been possessed by the white mutant, but not the same one as the one that attacked the temple.

"Ya don't have to tell me!" Cynder said as he ran off.

Sure enough, we were battling a golem creature made of wood.

"If this is the guardian, we need to mobilize it without harming it!" Spyro said. Meanwhile Sparx had claimed he had fainted, typical coward.

The golem started its attack by attempting to slam its wooden hand on Spyro, he reacts by dodging the attack then freezing it in a block of ice, but the golem broke free, once again tempting to attack.

Cynder joined in, using her ice breath to try and freeze the golem's mid section, but once again the golem broke free.

I had to dodge its attacks and avoid not using my fire attacks, I would only burn the guardian.

There have been a couple of close calls when the golem had me pinned, but we continued our strategy.

The golem let out a loud screech that sounded almost human, the golem stomped out of the river and onto land.

Cynder and Spyro let loose their ice breath, freezing the golem's feet down. I flew up into the air and circled around to distract the golem's rage.

In the end, we managed to encase the golem in a block of ice, I could hear the golem roar in frustration, but the roar ended up as a screech. Suddenly a strange multiple tentical armmed white mutant flew out of the golem's body, going straight after me first. It tempted to cling to me but I quickly grabbed hold and pinned it down, exhaling my flames into its eye.

The white monster suddenly phased through the ground! Since when was it a g-

WHAM!

The white creature slammed its arm into the back of my head.

"KOAL!" Cynder yelled as she transformed into her serpent form.

The multiple armed white freak let out an angry screech as green tears came flying out of its eye.

A voice soon entered my mind "..This is bad.. Somehow he hath created an off spring!" I knew this voice to the dragon within me.

Anger soon filled my mind, my eyes glowed a deep red. Both me and Spyro teamed up, I grabbed and slammed it down, I used my left talon to leave a deep burn into its face using my Flame Strike, I jumped off as Spyro followed up by throwing an ice chunk to fall onto the white beast.

The battle continued to rage on but in the end, we managed to kill it.

The white creature let loose a loud screech that sounded like thunder, the beast exploded in a flurry of electricity.

The river slowly began to purify, returning to its natural color.

We carefully thawed out the golem guardian. At first, the golem acted hostile, but once it realized what we did, it let out a long relieved roar, but of course it didn't talk, it only nodded to us and began walked into the forest. If I had to guess, its probably going to check up on the Mole Village.

"Was that the chronicler?" Spyro asked.

"..No, Spyro.. That wasn't, but your dream vision was possibly a scream for help by that creature." I said.

"That was Arborick"

I turned my head to see… an pirate ape? Oh great, first an ape knight, then an ape ninja, now an ape pirate. What's going? President Ape?

"He was suppose to be our main attraction, but that was ruined." a parrot on the ape pirate's shoulder had spoken.

"Oh gosh, I feel really bad about that.." Spyro said in a sarcastic voice.

"Begone, apes! You're unwanted here!" I said with a deep growl.

"My my, aren't you just the welcoming kind." A second parrot said in a mocking tune. "No matter, we've found something better to replace him with"

Before I could ask what the parrot was talking about, I suddenly felt a heavy impact hit my head, I fell over as the dark void began to take over my sight, I heard Spyro fall second but I didn't hear Cynder.. Did she escape or did.. she...fight….back… I soon fainted, unaware of what was happening...


	13. Chapter 13: Imprisonment

(Yes, the song of healing came from Majora's. The only memories Koal has kept were the fond ones of Cynder, he sang that song to Cynder when she paniced, Koal believes it holds some kind of power since it always make him feel better when he sings it, even if his voice does sound slightly sore because of his current form... On a side note, I am the least proud of this chapter due to lack of inspiration, I wanted to provide detailed fights against other beasts but for some reason typing up fight scenes seems to kill my interest. I'm deeply sorry about this.. but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter despite it didn't reach my usually 2000 word quota.)

* * *

Chapter 13: Imprisoned

When I woke up, my eyes were greeted with darkness and faintly lit torches, I reached up and rubbed the back of my head with an annoyed groan. "Where am I?" I whispered. I went to reach out and felt bars. I soon realized I was inside of a cage, plus I had something around clamped around my neck

I tempted to breath out fire, only to be choked by the device, preventing me from using my own fire

I took good look around my cell, it had nothing but dirty hay and- Erk… the smell of urine.. But outside of my cage I could see all kinds of creatures, a lot of them were dragons but the rest were creatures I could not identify. I don't see Spyro nor Cynder.

My thought were interrupted when a group of apes came in, all four of them wielded a strange electrified pole, I got poked and shocked from behind from their spears. I was forced to come out of my cage.

They tied some kind of high tech chain to my collar and forced me to go with them, eventually leading me to what appears to be some arena filled with apes in all shapes and sizes. The apes guides the chain to a pillar, connected it and left me where I stood.

" **Welcome to our first event. To the south, we have a dragon of unknown origins, is he a freak? An accident? Or the rarest species in existence. Let's see if he'll survive his first fight.**

" _Bah! That announcer has no idea!_ I said mentally to myself

" **To the north, we've got a beast of legend, the guardian of forbidden treasure, the bull with a giant axe. THE MINOTAAAAUUUR"**

I could see the crowd cheer as some kind of bull-like creature was bought into the arena. The creature was being guided in by seven apes and attached to a pillar on the opposite side of the arena and left the same way.

" **LET THE BLOOD SHED COMMENCE!"**

And the announcer's words, the chains including the collars around our necks, suddenly vanished. The first thing I tempted to do was get out of here, but I was stopped by an electrified gate.

I turned around to see the minotaur come charging toward me with a pissed off mad look in its eyes, I made a leap onto the nearby wall, narrowly avoiding a swing of its mighty axe. I leaped off of it and attempted to take flight, only to be forced back down. Even though the collar was gone, I can still its enchanted magic, it was preventing me from using my powers and being able to fly, surely those apes don't expect to fight like this!

The mad beast swung its axe again, I tried again to avoid but wasn't fast enough, receiving a slash across my chest, I growl  
ed in pain, quickly leaping at the bull and making a grab at it's axe, I pulled back and delivering a headbutt and raking my horns across its face, it screamed in pain before bunking it away with its front hooves. With a snort, it charged again, this thing was being predictable.. While avoiding its charges was simple enough, that axe it swung had a lot of range.. I was starting to grow tired.. With enough sleep, I literally took the bull by the horns, using my draconian strength to turn its neck and body, slamming it into the ground, I grabbed onto the bull's axe and we struggled and wrestled, I would often slam my back paws into its face, eventually yanking the pole axe away.

I could see the red of the bull's eyes, seeing its rage and fury, I leaped over to a wall and stood. But once it made its reckless charge, I moved at the last second,, forcing the bull to get its horns trapped in the stone wall. Holding the pole axe with my talons but struggling a bit, I slammed it on its skull, hearing a sickening crack.. It was over..

The apes high up in the stands cheered loudly, clapping at my victory.. But I believe it is an unhonorable false victory.. We were forced into this fight for the sake of twisted entertainment.

" **LADDDDIES AND GENTLE APES, WE HAVE OUR WINNER, THE RED DRAAGON!"**

I threw down the pole axe in annoyance. "I'M A WYVERN, DAMN IT!" I yelled in annoyance, but no one appeared to hear me, even the announcer ignored me. The ape guards came in. The enchanted collar appeared and I was yanked back by a chain, but instead of returning to my original cage, I was placed in a different one, while it may be in somewhat better condition, I needed to get out of here.. .But to no prevail, this cursed thing is messing with my powers!

...Day in and day out, I fought for my life against many creatures in the arena, varying in many mythical beasts and deformed monstrosity.. I was even forced to fight against a crazed unicorn that was driven to madness by its captives… Damn it all…. Those apes are going to pay..

...Eventually, I guess I was in the grand finals? I was placed into quite a fancy gold cage, I am indeed a fighter, I am in no way a god.. I'm still a mortal despite being gifted with a power from out of this world..

Hours had past and the guards finally came to take back to the hell hole known as the arena

" **Welcome to the grand finals! In the north, we have the beast of war, the monster of fire and a mutant of hell, THE WYVEEEERN!"**

The crowd cheered loudly, so the apes aren't total idiots..

" **In the south, we have the purple legend himself, SPYRO THE DRAGOOON!"**

"Hey, Koal… play along, I'm gonna get us out of here.." Spyro whispered, we put on a show, exchanging blows and fake outs, but at the last second, Spyro smashed against of the poles, breaking the bonds on our collars, causing them to fall apart and burst into shards. Both me and Spyro took the chance to smash down the iron gates, we threw and slammed every ape out of their way, avoiding their electrified spears. We arrived at the room of cages, we smashed and destroyed the locks, freeing every beast and creature, a lot of them were dragons, however as pure as our intentions were, a few of those cages only had corpses, but the very last cage was a large one containing some sort of serpent, it thrashed about when we approached.

"Calm down, we're here to help!" Spyro said as he began exhaling a breath of ice, weakening the lock. The creature eventually calmed down when it realized we aren't with those apes. In the end, we managed to break free, the naga slammed the door open and ran past us. "Where are you going?!" I asked, but it never answered, I shook my head, we needed to keep moving!

We ran and looked fanatical, we had gotten lost a few times, but we left quite a trail of dead apes, eventually, we managed to the captain's quarters and found out we were at sea…. "This is taking us of course of our destination!" I said in frustration.

"Well, well, well." I heard a voice coming from the front of the ship, the captain approached us along with his two pirates, the captain held up a cash, showing that he had captured sparx.

"Spyro! Get out of here, don't worry about me!" Sparx said...Was that dragonfly giving up his life?

"You've been quite a thorn, Spyro, Koal. But I'm afraid your rebellion ends here." The parrot. on the right said,

"Yea, we've got a score to settle with you freaks!" The left parrot said.

The captain pretty much shook his head and licked the air

I walked up in front and spread my wings wide, trying to look intimating. "I highly doubt you can take on both of us, Captain, especially the many beasts we've released. At the moment, your ship has been set aflame.." I said, trying to reason with the idiotic captain and his two parrots.

"Especially me!"

I heard a voice from behind the captain ape, it was the serpent from before.

"Ye hath broken many of the sea's laws, Ye best leggo of the dragon's friend and come along peacefully. Ye punishment can be eased off." The serpent said, it brandish its blade and shield to show the captain it meant business.

The room got eerily quiet, the two parrots looked frustrated, causing a brotherly fight to break out between the two as they spoke in some kind of bird language, but eventually they reached an agreement. Suddenly, the captain turned around as he pulled out a gun, but the serpent was quick to react, slashing it out of the ape's hands.

"Ye chose poorly.." The serpent said, thrusting its sword through the ape's chest. The two parrots freaked out and flew out the window, did they honestly think that would work? As the captain died, he let go of the cage, it broke apart on impact, allowing Sparx to get out.

A loud explosion went off below deck.

"Come on, lads follow me! We best be off of this here ship!" The serpent said before making making its way out of the room, we followed him, eventually arriving at the top deck, the whole ship was set ablaze.

"Spyro, Koal!"

I looked up to see Cynder flying overhead, she had chosen to follow the ship, how she managed to avoid the ape's sight those past days I'll have to ask about later. For the time being, most of the creatures me and spyro freed had taken flight or dove into the water in desperation to get away, however we had to help a few of those creatures off the ship, I took most of them on my back since I was bigger than Spyro and Cynder. With a strong flap of our wings, we were off the ship, I could hear a lot of the apes cursing at us as the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean. Me, Spyro and Cynder has flown far, eventually arriving at some uncharted island and when we did arrive, the creatures that rode our back either ran in fear or thanked us for saving them.

The sun was slowly descending into the distance, signal it was getting to the end of the day, we created a campfire and got ourselves warmed up. Honestly, none of us were in the mood to talk after this hell hole of an event. Cynder and Spyro had managed to fall asleep, I couldn't fully fall asleep though because every time I tried, I would end up seeing uncomfortable images of the previous event, I was questioning myself that perhaps I should of made the journal alone so that my two friends wouldn't be risking their lives because of that damn dark master.. I let out a sigh and decided to keep an eye out, it was so peaceful though when the twin moons rose into the sky and not a cloud to be... seen...


	14. Chapter 14: Brothers Of The Storm

**Chapter 14: Brothers Of The Storm.**

* * *

Slowly, I woke up from my deep sleep. The first thing to notice was that it was still... night time? Ah, I remember now.. The Eternal Night must be here..

I turned my head and noticed Spyro and Cynder awake, Spyro was staring at the campfire, he looked worried while Cynder was staring up toward the skies.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I sat up.

"Oh, yea.. everything's alright.. Its just because of the eternal night you mentioned back the temple.. How are we gonna travel without much light?" Spyro asked.

I let out an annoyed sigh, plus it didn't help that we were clueless as to where we were because of that damn pirate ape capturing us. "Perhaps the Chronicler will have answers for us.." I suggested.

Currently, Spyro had control over Fire, Ice, and Earth. Electric was the last element for Spyro to learn and then after that? I guess we'll be heading to wherever this dark master is.

"Cynder?" I asked as I looked over at her, slowly getting up. "Any change in strength?" I asked.

"No, it's still weak as ever, Koal. The Serpent is keeping it at bay thanks to you." Cynder said with a weak smile, but it soon faded. "I hope we get there soon, so we can put an end to it.." She shook her head.

"Indeed we will, Cynder. We can head out any time as long as long as you can still feel the darkness." I said to her.

"That's something I want to talk about.. Koal? The darkness has... shifted.. I sense.. anger.. screaming jealously.." Cynder said.

"...I hope that doesn't mean that creature got hold of it.. Surely.." I said in disbelief at my own words..

"I hope you're right, Koal." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Do not worry, Cynder. I've fought those creatures before, I'm sure we'll be able to take it down" I said to try to enlighten the mood. Sadly, Cynder didn't reply. I left her to in peace to content with her thoughts.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, I began running through my thoughts, mostly on what powers I currently had and the events me and my friends had gone through, I had some regret though when I gave up my human memories in exchange of knowledge of power.. Was it worth it? As of now, the only memories I had were of Cynder and the new memories of my wyvern life, I began to dig deep within my mind, trying to find that voice, but there was none.. Has his mind became my own? No, surely not, this can't be the full extend of the wyvern's power, what if this mighty foe is stronger than me? or Cynder and Spyro? Those thoughts worried me.

There was nothing to do for the time being until Spyro and Cynder decide the next plan of action. Ah, I think the chronicler just decided it.. Spyro just fell over into a sleep like trance.

"...Huh?" Cynder spoke up as he turned her head to the west. I looked in toward her direction.. oh dammit all, I can see a huge crowd of apes riding on some kind of bat-like creature.. What a horrid time for a battle, especially with Spyro still out cold.

...I don't need to tell you the details of the crazy battle, but somehow the apes had gotten a lot more powerful, they attacked viciously, they've never attacked like this before back at the temple! Something is up..

Just as I smashed my talon down on one of the apes, I managed to get a look at their eyes and soon horror filled my mind... Each and every one of them had that glowing gleam in their eyes, but how the hell did the white mutant multiple this much!?

I didn't have time to ponder on that fact as me and Cynder had a battle- No.. This was now a damn war.. and I think we were losing it, blood had been drawn from not only the apes, but from me and Cynder, we were fighting so hard, me and Cynder were forced to rely more on ours powers than our own physical strength.

We kept Spyro in the middle near the camp fire and kept our guard up the best we could, I provided Cynder a few boosts of strength by casting Might on her to keep it up.

Sadly, we just could do it.. Eventually, one of the apes had managed to grab Spyro, Cynder gave chase but she was quickly prevented when two apes on bat-creatures slammed their hammer across her chest.

"CYNDER!" I yelled, I struggled to move as the apes began to pile up on me. "Get your hands off of me YOU DAMN DIRTY APES!" I screamed with rage as I ignited my body on fire, but they never got off. I pushed and shoved my way through as my stamina was slowly twiddling away.. Dammit.

I fell over, feeling ashamed at myself.. I wielded the power of the wyvern and despite giving up so much of my own memories, it just wasn't enough..

I reached a talon out toward her as my vision began to blur. "Cyn...der.." I was soon greeted by that cursed dark void I had grown to despise, I felt so damn helpless during this.

...My vision soon returned as I found myself in some kind of prison again? Oh don't tell me I'm on a pirate ship..

I slowly got up and realized I had reverted to a smaller state, great. How long has it been since the last time I ended up in this whelping wyvern form? I do remember that it was something my body did when I used too much of my own power.

I closed my eyes and tried to communicate with the inner wyvern, but I only only greeted with silence, this had my worried, have we been fused for so long that he's no longer there? Actually.. I can't remember who I was before.

The more I thought about it, the more confused I became, my thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke from the darkness outside of my cell.

"Well, Well, Well. We meet again, brother."

I looked up to see a deformed ape that looked strangely drago- "YOU!" I realized who it was, it was that white mutant way back when it attacked the temple.

"Yes, me. Thanks to my army, I've finally managed to capture you." The white mutant said before holding up a bright blu- what the!? That's Cynder's gem! He pulled the serpent out!? This enraged me, I had given that gem to Cynder to prevent the dark one from taking control of it. I charged at the cell bars and clashed into it with my horns, but I made no progress except making that white beast laugh in mockery, I let out a pitiful growl.

If I survive this whole ordeal, I need to give a name to those creatures.

"I think its time I settled this once and for all, you've been meddling with my goal for too long, brother. You stopped me another world and you did it again in this world.." Gaul said as he raised some kind of staff with a glowing dark gem aimed toward me.

"During my time in this world, I've come to found that this ape known as Gaul, I've discovered that this staff can remove the powers of others." it said with a wide twisted grin, I could see that the side of its mouth had a hole. Ya know, for being the leader of those white beasts, he's not very good at possessing..

The staff began to glow. "Good bye, brother!" It said. Suddenly ray of dark energy shot from the staff and aiming at me, the blast collided with my chest, I was sent backwards into the wall, I quickly took a good look at myself, it didn't effect me?

"...What?" It stared at me dumbfounded, it shot at me again four more same, but he was met with the same result, "...Did you really?" It asked.

"..Really..w-what?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain the freak had caused.

"You fused with the human.." It said, I could see a mixture of shock, disgust, and anger.

I raised my head slightly as realization soon dawned on me.. When I gave up my memories, I was allowing myself to become one with the wyvern, that explains why I can no longer hear him anymore, his mind has become my own

The deformed mutant slammed its hand against the cell doors in anger and annoyance, like throwing a wench into a villain's plans, it also makes sense to why he keeps calling me his brother..

"I'll deal with you later.." It said with an annoyed snort of its nostrils. I was going to protest but he had left before I could speak.

I charged at the cell door, slamming my head into the bars, the bars didn't budge. I turned around and charged into it again, I had done this a few times trying to knock it down. Dammit, I can't even dent it! All I've done was get myself a headache.

I tried my flame breath but all I managed was a pitiful small fiery spit, damn it, dammit all to hell! Cynder is in trouble and here I am trapped behind bars, all I can do now is wait..

I don't know how much time has past, the only sounds that filled this eerie chamber were the sounds of dripping water and squeaking mouses...

I heard the sounds of footsteps, I quickly ran up to the bars, but what I saw confused me... It was Cynder!?

"Cynder, How.. But I.. When.. Cynder, I saw the apes took you before I blacked out!" I said to Cynder.

"Yes, but after they took me here and took away your gift, I made a run for it. For some reason, that armored ape didn't try to stop me.." Cynder said as he took out a key.

"But Cynder... how'd you get here with all the apes roaming about?" I asked Cynder as I had a puzzle look on my face.

"I don't know... I just don't know." Cynder said as she unlocked my cell.

I stretched my arms out and my wings. "Where is Spyro?" I asked.

"I couldn't save him, that ape still had him.."

I hissed quietly to myself, that Gaul had plans for Spyro. Without saying a word to Cynder, I ran up the stairs. It was uncomfortable quiet, no guards, no enemies, no nothing..

I deeply concentrated and tried to resume my full form, but for some reason I couldn't find the strength, my form did glow but I ended up panting as if I had ran a marathon, I looked down at my orange tear shaped gem that the Chronicler gave me and concentrated, but sadly there wasn't enough fire in the gem to return me to my original size.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts as I heard a loud echoing boom, I ran out of the halls and throughout the dreaded castle and eventually arrived outside to see That Same Storm gathering in the sky, here? Now? I ran again to arrive to the door of what I believed to be the throne room, I.. I could feel the strength of the storm, it felt natural and familiar. I felt a new memory enter my mind, it felt like I was home.

Cynder eventually caught up with me, but she flinched when she saw the storm, she let out a soft groan and I knew that look in her eyes. Without the Serpent's power, the dark one could communicate more clearly, I pawed at her stomach to get her attention. "Listen to me, Cynder, we'll get through this together.." I said.

"If you're worried about Him taking control of me, I've learned to ignore his voice, I'm not going to let it happen again." She said.

I couldn't help but raise my chest, I was proud of her and happy for her, but I was still worried. Clearing my mind and taking a soft breath, we entered deeper into the throne room.

"...So my brother is still persistent?" I heard a voice and saw sitting on the throne was Gaul himself, one eye gleaming green and the other glowing deep purple. I looked around and noticed the other apes gathered around a pillar of darkness with Spyro dangling by rope nearby.

"Let Spyro go!" Cynder demanded as she let out a deep growl.

"...I would love too, but sadly for you and I, I must carry out my purpose of resurrecting and bringing back our master" Gaul said as he stared at the pillar of dark energy.

Ok, this was the last damn straw, at this point I was tired of seeing this freak nd it's damn species, it was getting old and I'v had enough with hearing it mentioning it's purpose again and again.

"PURPOSE?! All you do is take people's life that isn't yours, Volteer is probably scarred for life because of you!" I yelled in anger and rage as I felt more memories flood my mind of a past I didn't have, revealing to me images of the storm and me growing inside of it.. No, those are the memories of the wyvern that fused with me. Realization soon washed over me, it made sense now, this eraser of life and reality was born of the storm.

"You..." I growled deeply within my throat as I felt alien-like energy fill my body, I felt purple and green electricity flow over my body. "YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" I let out a loud roar as I suddenly returned to my full size. "You're the one that was in control of the storm!" I was seething with rage now.

"..And I think I'M the one who should of ended you so many years ago, brother... I remember it all now, you were jealous of other people's lives because of your impatience and in completion that you wanted to take what is not yours!" I yelled.

Cynder was backing away from me, but I couldn't blame her for fearing me and my sudden change off attitude.

Gaul.. No, he isn't Gaul.. He is the Eraser of life itself, and thus I shall call him.

I saw in Erazor's eyes the same kind of rage that matched my own.

Suddenly, we both ran and clashed, my talon claws matching his gauntlets, nothing was said between us as hell broke loose, blow per blow, strike per strike, my flame breath meeting fierce energy.

Cynder flied up into the air and freed Spyro, carrying him away from the fight, not even the possessed apes didn't interfere, they all remained watching us like brain dead zombies.

"With you out of the way, I'll finally have the life I so desired!" Eraser said before attempting to slam his gauntlets into my side, I met his attack with my own by grabbing hold of Erazor's fist.

"No talk backs, brother?" He taunted, I didn't respond to him, I had no words for that monster!

The fight raged on, we seemed to be evenly matched and for some reason we weren't running out of stamina, I could feel energy being constantly fed into my body. Every time I casted a spell, my magic would return.

The source of the power was coming out of the fierce storm that circled outside, it was giving me and Erazor this renewed energy, I sensed that this fight will never end, much like the two hundred years we fought within the storm….

* * *

-Cynder's PoV-

I carried Spyro out of the room and down the stairs, I quickly looked over at him as he was waking out.

"C-cynder… what happened?" Spyro said with a groan, holding his head as he felt intense pain.

"Shh, don't talk, I'm getting you out of here!" I told him, but I could tell he strained to get up, like he wanted to go back.

"No, Cynder.. This is my fight, I must-" He stopped in mid-sentence with a hiss, he was in no condition to be fighting, he was in great pain and a lot of his energy had been sapped, including the four elements he had worked so hard to learn.

"I'm not letting you go, we're going to get off this island and head back to the g-" I was quickly interrupted by Spyro.

"NO!" He yelled.

I looked at Spyro with wide-eyes as he pushed me away, causing himself to tumble, he slowly got up and was walking back up the stairs, I knew Spyro was stubborn but this is getting out of hand.

I ran over to Spyro and pushed him away, forcing him to lay on my neck, I was going to save him weather he liked it or not!

My attention was drawn as I heard a loud explosion, I turned my head around to see that roof had been blown off, I saw Koal fly up into the air along with the deformed draconic ape known as Gaul. Wait, A-apes can fly?!

I quicken my pace as I carried Spyro down the stairs and through the halls, trying in desperation in finding the exit, Spyro was important to me and he was first priority.. but I couldn't help but look behind me. Koal was like a father to me and took care of me when I had amnesia, if only I could go back and help him.

* * *

-Koal's PoV-

This is getting no where! Every time I manage to burn to wound him or if he ever did the same to me, we would heal up! I could heard Erazor mocking me with laughter.

"Give up, brother! You know you can't beat me!" Erazor said in a mocking tune of voice. "The storm is mine to command and I think I've toyed with you long enough..." He said.

Energy began to gathered around Erazor and I noticed my surroundings getting darker, I lost sight of the castle and the area. Suddenly I was thrown into a vortex of energy, eventually taking me to a whole different area unfamiliar to me, I saw crystals all around me including what used to be some kind of civilization.

But I couldn't ponder on that matter anymore as Erazor forced me back into a fight, but he was hitting harder this time and moving faster and this time he was bringing me harm, causing me to bleed and break my own bones. Dammit, is this madness ever going to end!?

The fight was now in Erazor's favor, he quickly slammed me into some kind of strange metallic bulky yellow.. thing.. I couldn't quite explain what it was, but it looked so familiar, yet so lost to my mind. Where exactly did my brother take me?

I tried to fight back by breathing a fierce flame, but he couldn't be harmed and right now he constant laughing was only fueling my anger and hatred, I wanted to send him back to the storm and destroy him!

I began fighting back more stronger, focusing on using more fire spells and physical strength, I was jabbing at Erazor's mouth, trying to shut him up or at least cripple him.

For some reason I was feeling my energy come back, suddenly me and Erazor was lunged into the swirling vortex again, I saw images of multiple worlds flash through my vision as we fought, I need to end this madness, I'm going to regret doing this.. I began to give up the last remains of my memories as new strength returned to me, my body was slowly being engulfed in flames in the same colors of the storm, my own desire was to kill.

Erazor's eyes went wide in disbelief, his cockiness turning into fear, he was starting to more fleeing rather than fighting, I did not speak, I did not hold back.. I wanted to kill, destroy.. send him back!

"Brother, I give up! You won!" Erazor pleaded he was forced to slam into a wall.

I glared at him as I was breathing deeply, I had only a small ounce of humanity within me though..

"...You.. think.. this is a game!?" My maw began to glow with purple and green energy. "No.. You've ruined lives and whatever..." I was having trouble speaking..

"And whatever worlds you might of ruined.." I was losing control of myself..

"You..." I could feel my mind slipping from reality..

My body was glowing brightly as I lost my physical form, returning to the origin form of what I once was.

With that kind of power threatening to destroy me, I unleashed one final attack on Erazor.. one… powerful attack…

..I couldn't hear anything… I felt my body shaking and sparking with uncontrollable energy… Erazor was now gone… But my form was starting to break apart, my vision went blank.

...I can't feel anything, I cannot hear anything, I can't even move, all of my senses gone except for my sight. All I could s-see was the storm… I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker as I remained in this state.

Is this I-it then?.. I.. C-cynder.. I'm… s-orr-….y…

* * *

-Cynder's PoV-

...Much like the storm had came.. it was gone the same way, I looked around in desperation, but I couldn't see that strange ape or Koal anywhere and it was starting to get a bit too quite.

"It's..o-over?" I said in a nervous tune, I looked over at Spyro on my neck as he was starting to wake up again.

"...Yes.. it's over.." Spyro said and I wasn't like the tune of voice Spyro was giving me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at Spyro in confusion.

"He did it… It's gone.. but.." Spyro asked as he began to walk away. "...The chronicler..."

"..Yes? Spyro? What is it? What happened!?" I said. I was growing scared and worried, I could feel my heart race and my breath quicken.

"...Koal's gone.. The book in the chronicler's library had vanish in a burst of flames.." Spyro said, he almost stuttered at first.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… "How?" I shook my head, I was starting to feel my emotions trying to overtake me.

"I-i.. He.. We don't know.." Spyro said as he looked at the ground.

I stood there in silence as I began to cry.. Koal was gone.. But what about that… thing?

Suddenly, I saw apes running toward us but I didn't see that crazed look in their eyes, but I didn't want to stand around and found out what they were going to do, me and Spyro took flight and left the island.

It was a long journey but we had managed to return to the temple. The guardians greeted and congratulated us, but when we told them the bad news, their voices fell silent. Spyro walked up to me and handed me something I recognized as Koal's necklace, but the chain was torn while the orange gem was still in tact, Koal had gotten this as a gift from the chronicler as a way to fuel magic temporary whenever he grew weak.

Even though Koal was gone, at least I had something to remember him by, I will forever remember his words of encouragement when he helped me remember what I really am and not who I used to be and right now I hope for me and Spyro's future, it holds peace for us, I think I've had enough danger for the rest of my life.

This is the end as I close the final chapter on my fanfic That Same Storm, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it despite there being grammar or spelling issues or any minor mistakes I may have made, until another time, in another universe, in another story, who knows what I might try writing next.


End file.
